Alliance
by 6spyke
Summary: This is a story with an original character that I made and Renamon. She won't appear immediately but don't worry. This is my first story and I'm going in a different direction than the series and characters. Criticism is welcome but be nice, lol. Enjoy!
1. Others

Hi, this is my first story. I hope its ok. I just wanted to make something original. I don't own digimon but everything else I do. Well not own but I did create it. :p Read and review and give criticism where its needed but don't yell at me, lol.

Alliance

Chapter 1

Others

August 11, 2153, a warm and dry evening. Painted across the sky were brilliant colors of red and gold, lining the horizon and highlighting the clouds. A lone airliner streaks a golden line across the sky. A light breeze shuffles the leaves in the trees, almost mimicking the sound of waves along a coast. The city streets hum with the sound of cars passing over the pavement. A peaceful evening. Nature painting a picture far more beautiful than any artist's creation.

Underneath the rustling trees was a young man named Daniel. He was 17 years old, 6 feet tall, and of muscular build. He wore blue jeans and a black tee shirt. Daniel was walking to get away from the constant fighting in his house. With his mother and father constantly starting fights over the littlest things and a younger sibling who craved attention no matter how she got it, it was just too much. And so he kept walking while letting the peaceful evening clear his mind so he could find the little serenity that was offered to him. Looking at the darkening sky his attention was caught by the massive telescope that was being opened.

The giant telescope was situated on the mountain near his city and seeing it open and move was something he found fascinating. He watched the telescope position itself then remain still. Daniel then diverted his attention to the sky once more. The sun had set and stars could be seen, shining and sparkling like so many little flames in the night sky. An hour went by and the sky was lit in all its glory. White specks against the black beyond. Daniel was taking it all in, not wanting to return to the chaos he walked away from. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was much later than he thought. He knew now that he made things worse. Now they would all focus their attention on him.

"Great." Daniel said to himself. "I can't believe this" He then sighed. "Oh well, better get a move o-"

He was cut off by the sound of a roaring engine. He looked up to see that a car was racing down the small mountain. Something was definitely wrong. The car was speeding down the mountain with incredible haste. The vehicle reached the base of the mountain only to swerve into a small boulder. The front end was smashed. A tall, pale, and obviously scared mad throws the door open and runs toward Daniel.

"Run! Get out of the city limits! Go far away," he screamed. The man was frantic and disturbed, yelling the same thing over and over.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why?" Daniel was completely confused as to why some man would be so deranged. He took a step back from the approaching man.

"I have to warn everyone! This whole world is damned! I need to get everyone out of here!" He grabbed Daniel by the shirt. "They are coming and the best chance anyone has is to get away from the cities." His tone became serious and grave.

"Who's coming?" Daniel was currently more concerned about the man than what he was describing. The man pushed Daniel away and ran toward the city. Daniel stood where he was, shocked at the events that had just taken place. He shook his head and ran in the direction of his house. The man must have had adrenaline pumping through him because Daniel simply could not keep up. But he ran still, unsure of what was going on.

Daniel arrived at the city limits. Frantically, he was running towards his house, unsure what to feel. Was the man serious? Was the threat he described real, or was he just simply insane? He was crossing the street to the market square when a loud noise made him stop and look up.

The noise was very quick but excruciatingly loud. Daniel looked in the sky and saw something moving. The object looked very much like a star, but it was moving, and suddenly it rapidly grew bigger and brighter and plummeted into a large building on the other side of the city. The impact was immense and it caused a large explosion that may have taken out 2 city blocks. Daniel looked at the sky again and he saw something that he couldn't believe.

"Oh SHIT!" Daniel yelled as he saw hundreds of triangular-shaped flying machines, silver and blue in color with an oval shaped dome and two large wings, each wielding what seemed to be some sort of an engine radiating a blue flame. The vessels were flying at enormous speeds, firing the same projectiles that hit the large building moments ago. Daniel ran toward his house, but his family had apparently fled by the time he got there due to the fact that no one was in the house. Daniel searched the entire house but everyone had left. The sounds that were coming from outside were horrible. He stood still, not wanting to move from where he was. But Daniel knew that this house was not a safe place to be after remembering how that building disintegrated. All he knew was that his family was gone. He didn't know where they were but he needed to focus on getting out of the city alive. Daniel headed toward the door and ran outside.

The city was being bombarded by what seemed to be white meteorites. The scene was horrid. Daniel saw people vaporized and others either crushed or sliced to pieces by flying debris. Houses obliterated with cars and trees sent soaring. He stayed low, trying to navigate his way through the destruction. A buss that had been flipped over was visible and Daniel took cover behind it. He then heard a new noise much deeper than the flying vessels. He looked up from behind the tipped bus. There were bigger ships much more massive and rigid than the smaller ones. They were dark, like coal and very long with oddly shaped wings. Instead of the wings going out, they went back and two large engines attached to each wing gave them flight. They glided over the city and they didn't drop bombs, they dropped soldiers.

From the fire he could make out what the figurers' features were. Two were around 6 feet tall. They wore thick black armor and as far as Daniel could tell were very thin and reptilian in nature. They had one row of four spikes on their forearms, shoulders, and calfs. Their legs were inverted compared to a human's and made the creatures look as if they could run with great speed. They had long tails that would help maintain balance. Daniel didn't know how their military worked, but he assumed that these were possibly the scouts.

Three other soldiers were also around 6 feet tall although one was around 8. The shorter ones wore light armor that was colored blue with some yellow. Daniel realized that these aliens looked similar to foxes. Their ears and head were much like a fox, their tails, legs, and feet were also very similar to a fox. There was fur where the armor didn't cover. They were foxes but they walked like humans. The fur of one was yellow while the other was white. The much taller one wore heavy black armor. It was the same species as the shorter ones, but massive. It was giving orders to the others in a very deep voice that sounded almost metallic.

The last two aliens were titanic. Daniel could only think of walking tanks. He couldn't tell if they were wearing armor or if they were the armor. Standing more than 12 feet tall, these hulks wore grey heavy armor, but their movement wasn't restricted. Their eyes were glowing blue and each step they took shook the earth around them.

Daniel then heard orders in English. Shots rang out and the aliens took cover. The reptilian aliens ran up the side of a building. One was hit and fell. It landed on the cement and laid still. The other made it to the top and fired off what looked like shards of light. One of the shots landed on the ground next to Daniel and he saw a crater of glowing rock where it hit. Marines were being hit by these shards and were falling in pain. A large tank came around the corner and hit one of the giants, making it fly back and hit the ground. The foxes were firing at the marines as the fallen giant alien jumped back up and fired off a shell of its own. This shell instead of merely hitting the tank, like a normal shell would, took half the tank out in a single explosion. Both of the giant aliens then turned and fired at the Humans. Daniel ran from his cover and dived behind a fallen house.

"Fuck!" Daniel shouted. But through the explosions, it couldn't have been heard… by human ears.

The larger fox looked in the direction of which it had heard the sound and saw the heat signature of a human. It looked at one of the giants and shouted orders to it. The giant looked in Daniels direction.

Daniel was ready to sprint away. He stood up and suddenly the earth shook around him enough to almost knock him over. He turned just in time to see a large hand grab his shirt and picked him up.

_Shit, _Daniel thought to himself. The battle was over. The giant took Daniel over to what Daniel suspected to be the leader. The commander looked at Daniel and then spoke to the other foxes.

"Tass ech, vi niam di-oram" Its voice was extremely deep. It sounded like a metallic rumble.

Daniel had no idea what it said but he was immediately grabbed by the other foxes and then lifted with them into the large vessel overhead.

It was bright in the vessel. Along the walls were schematics, maps and messages. The ceilings were arched with lights in the center. The floor was smooth and vibrated softly underneath Daniels feet. Daniel was taken to a small room. He then realized it was an elevator built to be big enough for the giants. The entire ground party was in the elevator. It stopped to let the reptile and the two smaller foxes walked out into a room where it seemed to have lockers lining the walls. The doors closed and it continued downward. It stopped again. The two tanks thundered out and took places in a row and were strapped down. The eyes weren't blue anymore, they turned off. The doors closed again. The elevator went down again and then slowly stopped for the third time. The doors open and the taller fox led him into a small room and left him there. A yellow curtain filled the doorway. Daniel touched the curtain. It was solid. He was trapped. He saw the earth through a small window grow a little smaller and a very large vessel, much much larger than the one he was in, grow larger as it approached.

Where was he going?


	2. Prisoner

I don't own digimon. I own everything else in the story. That sounds kinda bad, lol.

Chapter 2

Prisoner

Daniel sat in the cold, metallic chamber he had been put in. The yellow curtain, or a "force field" Daniel liked to think of it as, was humming a low frequency that reminded him of the large florescent lights back in his kitchen, if it was still there of course. The force field was glowing but did not seem solid. Towards the edges, the light was solid and bright. It seemed as though it were the only part of the force field because the center was completely transparent.

The only source of light was that of the force field itself. Daniel's cell was positioned so that he couldn't see the other cells around him. A lone guard wandered up and down the hall, dressed in black and well armed. It was one of the larger fox species.

Daniel was sitting on the floor of his cell. His heart could not stop sinking. Every thought he had led to more misery. Where were his parents? His sister? Why was this happening? What would they do with him? Why did they even spare his life? What was left of his home, Earth? So many questions of which there was no answer.

_Could this be a dream?_, he thought to himself. He let out a long sigh, not knowing exactly what to feel. He felt like crying, yet he also didn't. He was angry, confused, but emotionally numb all at once.

The vessel gave a giant lurch and mechanical sounds could be heard outside of the vessel. There is no sound in space so they must be docking on the inside of the larger ship. The sounds grew closer and the vessel gave a final lurch as it docked.

Daniel could now see a bright light from outside of the small triangular window. It was green in color and constantly moving. Daniel pushed his thoughts back again. Forcing it was much harder due to the time that he was given to think. He approached the window and scanned the limited field of vision offered through the small window. He saw a small machine emitting the green light suspended from a small tower. It emitted a beam that was similar to a spotlight, but Daniel realized that it was much more when it passed his cell. The light seemed to phase through the walls and Daniel could see the inner mechanics and wiring within the walls, ceiling, and floor of the small cell. Then as the beam passed through him he could see his own muscles, bones, and organs.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed to himself but was immediately silenced and immobilized.

The beam seemed to be a more advanced version of the yellow force field. What was first light was now a solid substance, but the light didn't hurt however. As the beam was passing, Daniel's body was scanned in layers. His skin, then muscle then nerves. The beam finally passed and without the beam holding him up, Daniel collapsed. Being able to move again he quickly jumped back up and looked out the window towards the machine. Daniel seemed to be in the front of the ship because the beam shut off and long platforms extended towards the vessel.

"Hu-man" A deep metallic voice startled Daniel from behind.

Daniel quickly turned around and looked at the guard who had previously walked by all of the cells in the hall. The way it said, "Human," was very stressed and almost inaccurate.

_They must be quite advanced to translate a completely different language in that amount of time, _he thought to himself as the fox creature motioned for Daniel to come with it.

Daniel slowly made his way across the small cell and the fox quickly took him by one of his arms and escorted Daniel to the end of the hall, gathering the others as it did so. The alien then walked by all the human prisoners and typed a code into a panel on one of the walls.

The panel opened to reveal two bars with rings hanging off each of them. The rings looked complex. They were translucent and small lights could be seen inside them. Small knobs circled the inside of them, around eight knobs per ring. Daniel was confused as to what they were for.

"Line." The fox commanded, turning toward the rings. No one understood what it meant by just "line". The fox turned back on the humans; even in its alien face aggravation was easily recognized.

"Get. In. Line." The words were stressed but very strong and commanding, making the humans almost frantically run into a single file line. The fox took two rings and put them on the wrist of the woman right in front of Daniel.

It was very quick, the rings lit up with the same light as the force field in the cell. The rings linked together with a wire and the knobs on the inside activated, making the air wavy around them. The link wire started to glow and yanked the two rings together. The rings seemed to be way too big for the woman but the knobs radiated a wavy substance that kept them in place.

Daniel was next. The fox alien slipped the rings over his wrists and the same process took place. It was very uncomfortable. The knobs exerted a lot of pressure on his wrists making it difficult to move his fingers due to his tendons almost being crushed.

One by one, each human was fitted with these rings. Daniel looked behind him and could see that there was only around thirty or forty people in line, all human. There were many women, a few men, and around fifteen young children. The last one to be fitted with the rings was a little girl no older than six.

The large fox walked to the head of the line and spoke, with great effort, in English.

"Follow…. Do **not** speak…. Keep. In. Line." It pulled out a large gun from a holster. "Or… I **will… **kill you." Many people shuddered as it spoke with its cold voice.

It signaled for the line to start moving, Daniel and the other prisoners marched into the unknown. They walked by other prison cells and were now walking with two other lines of human prisoners that were filing out of their own cells. They were lead through the large vessel. Many guards stood ready to take action against anyone who tried to fight or flee.

The doors leading to other rooms and halls in the vessel were enormous. The walls were covered in bright alien characters on large screens that continued up the ship. The floor on this level was very smooth. No texture or pattern could be found. It was somewhat close to purple and almost looked as though it was very still water on a lake with how the light reflected off of it.

The prisoners turned right and were led down a ramp attached to the platforms which led into the large ship. The platforms were very wide and had the same fore field as the cells. But these were blue instead of yellow. Daniel was curious as to why that was. The force field protected the aliens who walked across the platform from what Daniel thought was the vacuum in the docks for it would be too much of a waste to keep the entire area pressurized.

Daniel looked around and discovered that the dock was extremely massive. All of the Earth's planes could fit in this dock and it wouldn't even begin to start filling it. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around how big this ship really was. How much resources they need. Food, air-

Daniel then realized that they were breathing air. They had the same atmosphere in the ship as on earth. It was strange aliens from so far away having the same air. He looked around and none of the fox or reptilian guards were wearing masks or full helmets like they were during the battle on earth.

The line kept moving. Giants were keeping watch along the edge of the platforms, weapons ready. They look soulless and void of any emotion. Perhaps they were machines. Then one looked at Daniel with its blue lit eyes inside its helmet and squinted, making it look angry and menacing. Perhaps they're not.

The lines were led to an archway where two armored giants separated the lines; Daniels went left while the other two went to the right and down the center. Daniel was still the second in his line with the woman in front of him. The woman's rings were taken off her wrist and then she was put in a cell with no force field but with a camera to monitor the prisoners. She was the only human inside. The line moved forward and Daniel was relieved of his rings and was pushed into his new cell.

He turned and was faced with a larger black fox, a smaller yellow fox, a rather small reptilian and a giant bound in what looked like rings of energy. The larger fox spoke in the same deep metallic sounding voice as the others of its species.

"Ki ten com kas segan." The Fox looked at the giant and then back at Daniel who was both worried and confused, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm sorry, I can't under-" Daniel began but was interrupted by the giant.

"He said welcome to sector four." The giant's voice sounded as though it were being played through speakers but otherwise very clear. "He can't speak your language because he hasn't had a chance to learn it yet, therefore I will translate."

Daniel was relieved that they didn't want to hurt him, but he was still confused. "Then how did you learn to speak it so well" Daniel was bewildered. How could anyone learn a language that well so fast?

"With my body in these restraints, it is impossible for me to move or attack. Therefore I am not a threat and so they allow me to download newly acquired data they receive." He said all of this as though Daniel should have known it as common sense.

"So you're a machine?" Daniel couldn't understand how a machine would be able to converse as it was.

"Yes and no." The giant stated plainly. "You humans don't have a word for what I am. Two close words are 'cyborg' and 'android'"

Daniel was thoroughly confused. The giant noticed and tried to explain.

"I am an organism that is in complete mutual symbiosis. I am machine and organism intertwined but not as you would understand." Daniel was listening carefully. "I have an organic heart, brain and muscles. They can heal if they are damaged and can adapt. They are not, however, really alive as you would know it. I have feelings like any organism would but I can also shut them off or download data at will. I am a mechanical organism. We are commonly known as Calyptians. In the military we are, in your language, juggernauts. My name is Rokusho."

Daniel wasn't sure if he understood or if he was more confused, he simply nodded.

"Why are you all in here I thought you were busy killing my home planet." Daniel was still confused as to why the invaders are in prison and why they don't kill him.

"I am sorry for your loss, but this was not our doing." Rokusho replied with his version of a sympathetic voice.

Daniel was starting to lose his fear and found furiousness. "What the hell do you mean? I saw all of your species killing everyone!" The other prisoners were starting to look back and forth between Daniel and Rokusho.

"I mean" Rokusho began, "That we didn't want this to happen. There was a mutiny. Our Captain was thrown in prison along with all of his supporters. The leader of the mutiny was priest Alon. He is also a profit that is determined to fulfill-"

The black fox alien jumped to his feet and gave instructions to Rokusho. Rokusho then turned his head back to Daniel.

"We don't have much time; we are to be killed for treason against the priest. We have a plan and he needs you to understand your part." Rokusho's voice was grave and silent to avoid being heard by the camera.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Daniel was about to panic. His world was burned away and he was kept prisoner to be put to death? It didn't make sense.

Rokusho spoke fast. "You are going to be tortured. They want answers you don't have. They will let you live but you must not lie. They will put us all to death for two reasons. One, to show what happens to those who stand against the priest and two, to show the beginning of the prophecy that details the death and destruction of all the races that aren't a part of the original alliance."

"Wha-" Daniel was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Come, human." A tall black fox alien stood in the doorway and motioned for Daniel to go with him.

"Oh shit" Daniel stood up and slowly walked toward the doorway.

It was all so confusing and it was about to get much worse.


	3. Friends and Enemies

I don't own digimon! AHHH! Ok, sorry about the wait. My laptop's power supply was damaged. It's good to see people interested in the story. I'm guessing I'm doing all right for my first story. Well on with the show! Oh and I'm going to make this chapter longer because I feel bad, lol. And I pronounce the names weird, haha. Mileiah(Me-lie-uh) Seren(Sare-in) Rokusho(Row-koosh-oh) Alon(ah-lawn)

Chapter 3

Friends and Enemies

Daniel was led down the corridor from his cell to what Rokusho described as something he was not going to enjoy.

The walls on this level were not covered with the lit alien characters that Daniel had seen going to his cell. In fact these corridors looked dark and unclean. The ceiling was absent, exposing the wiring and tubes of the ship. The amount of light here was minimal. Daniel assumed that this place was in its condition because no one walked through regularly, so why waste resources.

Daniel and the alien fox eventually walked up to a large door that opened automatically when they approached. They slid open slowly and noisily, making Daniel clinch his jaw. The fox pushed him inside.

"Sit" The fox pointed to a chair in the middle of the room.

Daniel knew what was to come but also knew he would survive if he played his cards right. He sat in the chair. It was oddly shaped and floated instead of standing on legs. The seat was round with no cushion present. The back had carvings of pictures in it, but the red light in the room made it hard to figure out what they were. As he sat, rings of energy rapped around Daniels wrists and an unknown force held his legs in place. A Calyptian then walked into the room. Daniel thought to himself how unbelievably tall these creatures were as it walked across the room next to the fox.

"I will translate for commander Tessiah." The Calyptian stated plainly right before the fox started a series of sentences. The words were translated in the same voice that belonged to the commander, cold and deep.

"I am commander Tessiah of the Voxen fleet; state your name, human." Daniel finally figured out what their race was, Voxen.

"I am Daniel James Thomas." Daniel said weakly, his voice almost lost among the words.

"Tell me, Daniel, the information of your plan to overthrow the priest." The Calyptian translated the Voxen's demand in a harsh tone.

Daniel had no idea what he was talking about. He just arrived, he didn't have time to plan anything and if it weren't for Rokusho, Daniel would have never known about the priest.

"I don't know who or what you're talking about." Daniel was half honest. He wasn't supposed to know about the priest so he had to tell him so.

Commander Tessiah quickly walked up to Daniel and landed a punch to his face with all four knuckles connecting. The Voxen then picked Daniel up along with the chair and spoke while the Calyptian translated.

"**I **was **not **ordered to play games with **you**. **You** will tell me the information **I** seek." Tessiah threw the chair on the floor as he finished his last sentence.

The chair started to float again automatically as Daniel tried to refocus his vision. The Voxen were very strong and this he learned in a hard way. Daniel watched as the commander paced the room.

"We know or the conspiracies of your race." The Voxen said in his own language. "You plan to kill priest Alon; you and the others!"

The Voxen wrapped his long fingers around Daniel's neck. His fingers were cold tough they were covered in fur.

"Tell me what I want to know!" The Calyptian had just enough time to translate the commander's demand before Tessiah picked Daniel up by his neck. "Speak!"

Daniel could hardly breathe due to the Voxen's grip on his neck. "I don't know...what-"

"You lie!" Tessiah screamed as he first punched the chairs controls, releasing Daniel from the restraints. The chair fell to the floor and was kicked across the room by the Voxen who then landed another blow to Daniel's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Tell me what I want to know so I can end this threat you have caused!"

Daniel was gasping for air. "I…we…don't know… what the **fuck **you're talking… about…"

The Voxen was enraged. He pulled a gun from his holster, shot Daniel in the thigh. Tessiah then quickly walked over to the side of the room as Daniel screamed in pain, slamming him into the wall. He then let his body drop to the floor.

"I will not be insulted with lies!" Tessiah placed hit fox-like foot onto Daniel's chest, applying increasing pressure to his ribs. "Tell me what I want to know!"

The pain was intense. The shot to the leg was as if someone punctured him with a searing bolt. The gun was not like a weapon from earth. This was much worse. Daniel's head was throbbing from the blow to the head and he felt nauseated from the punch in his stomach and now his ribs were starting to really hurt from the pressure of the Voxen's foot. What made it worse is that Tessiah was not wearing footgear, making the pain excruciating due to the massive claws starting to pierce his skin. Daniel was in serious pain. If there was any more pressure applied, his ribs would begin to break. Then suddenly Tessiah released Daniel.

"Weak creatures. You can't even speak now" The Voxen taunted in a low voice. "I'll let you recover but we are not finished. I should beat you to near death but I need the information you have. The quicker the recovery the quicker we get to chat again. Te niana gon." The last phrase was a command to the Calyptian who picked Daniel off the ground and carried him back to his cell.

As they left, Daniel fell unconscious.

Muffled noises. That is all Daniel could hear. He could feel the vibrations of different voices but could not distinguish one from another. Heavy footsteps could barely be made out of the buzzing noise he was hearing. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. All he could do now was listen. There was a rhythmic hissing along with a feminine voice speaking over it. Daniel's senses were returning slowly. One voice sounded alert or startled and Daniel felt something soft on his face. He once again tried to open his eyes. His eyelids were very heavy. He got them to open but only just a little. He was looking out of small slits. Only blurred shadows could be seen. The voices were clearer now. He could make out some words. Though the words did not help him understand what was going on.

"Hess tak rem tinam lennada karmas" This was the rhythmic hissing. It was an alien speaking to others. But who?

"Nyom letterina di laya essem dis-tina" The voice was close. It sounded feminine. Almost calming. "Wake up, human."

Daniel was now able to see a little clearer and opened his eyes completely. The blurred imaged sharpened to reveal a familiar place and familiar faces.

Though the cell did have an eerie and hostel appearance, to Daniel, it was almost inviting after his experiences. These aliens that he had seen before were the first friendly faces since being taken away from the other people of his race. And they were the ones with the plan.

"How… are you feeling?" The feminine voice spoke again.

Daniel looked up to see the face of the yellow fox looking down on him as she lifted her hand off of his head. He then realized he was in her lap. He quickly sat up and immediately regretted doing so. His head was pounding, his ribs were sore, and his thigh felt like someone was hammering a pike into it.

"Don't move too much…" Daniel supposed the gold colored Voxen was female due to her voice. But there was something odd. It took a second for Daniel to figure it out.

"You're speaking English." Daniel felt stupid for not realizing this sooner. "How?"

The Golden Voxen was concentrating hard. "We researched your race and studied languages from earth." The Voxen was looking to find the right words to explain. "Just as you humans can adapt to different climates very quickly, we obtain knowledge just as fast."

"I think I understand. I'm… not so sure though." Daniel's head was still throbbing. He didn't feel like thinking too much. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes to ease his headache

"Humans have a very unique ability to adapt." Now the black Voxen spoke. "That trait is not common with other races we know. We have the ability to learn faster than you can imagine." The Voxen looked smug after making this statement.

"So you were able to learn English that fast?" Daniel was very impressed. Though he was in pain he felt better being able to communicate with these aliens and know they didn't wish him harm.

"As you can see, you are impressed with what you **think** you know." The Voxen plainly stated in a condescending voice. "No, we learned over half the languages known to earth, though English was one of the most difficult so far."

Daniel's eyes shot open as he turned to face the black Voxen. There was no way they could learn that quickly. He couldn't even imagine learning a second language in that time span let alone half the known languages from Earth.

"That's… unbelievable" Daniel couldn't find a better word.

"To you, yes. It's normal for us, though your ability to adapt and act on instinct without much thought is beyond comprehension to me" The Voxen's expression changed to a look of intrigue. "We can learn quickly and use that knowledge, but to just act and think as new dangers and new obstacles are presented so quickly is beyond my understanding and my skills."

"Well thanks." Daniel didn't feel like talking much and decided to take the comment as a complement.

"What is your name human?" The Voxen inquired.

"I'm Daniel. Who are you?"

"I am Captain Seren Tan." He simply replied.

"Wait, you're the Captain?" Daniel wasn't expecting this. He was speaking to the former Captain of this vessel.

"Yes. And I swear when I get out of here I will kill the priest Alon. He stole my ship from me. I have only been Captain for two of your earth months." Seren's face was full of rage. "He has an army at his command. We don't know if any other ships are under his control."

Rokusho spoke up. "There hasn't been any communication with other vessels on frequencies I can tap into. For all we know the whole fleet could be followers."

"Well," Seren began, "we need to put my plan into action." The commander motioned everyone to group up. Then he lowered his voice and continued.

"I want to save as many lives as I can, especially the humans." The Captain looked at Daniel with sympathy. "They are an endangered race and their survival is top priority. We need to get as many humans off this ship as possible. We can't take the ship back, but we can commandeer smaller vessels and escape when the security override is activated."

Everyone was listening closely. All eyes were fixed completely on the commander.

"Everyone has their part. Daniel, she can heal your wounds." Seren motioned toward the golden Voxen. "As soon as you are able to do your part, I will tell you what to do. Until then, rest."

Daniel knew why he said this; he needed all the time he can to heal and when his injuries were gone and he was well again, instructions would be much easier to follow and comprehend. As of right now, he was trying all he could to just focus.

"Come over here." The female Voxen said as she helped Daniel over to what looked like a metallic cot.

The cot looked like a cot from earth in shape, but instead of fabric, there was what looked like solid water but not ice. The material seemed to flow as water does but was solid and soft. Daniel laid on the cot and the material made him feel supported but also as if he were floating. The solid water wasn't warm or cold, it just simply was. Daniel was lying on his back while the gold Voxen knelt on the floor next to him.

"Relax. This will feel strange to you, but it will not hurt." The Voxen said in a gentle voice.

She then motioned her hand over his leg and. While Daniel was wondering why she would do that, a strange sensation came to his leg. It was warmth, a relaxing warmth that seemed to make the pain almost disappear. Then an aura started to illuminate the area around her hand and his thigh. Daniel was in complete awe of what was happening.

"How are you doing that?" Daniel asked as she worked.

"My species can do many things." She stated plainly. "This is an art some of us posses." Her other hand was motioning above his body and then his head.

"Sleep now, ok?" She said softly. "You need rest."

Daniels eyes were getting heavy. He knew he would fall asleep soon, but he wanted to ask one more question.

"What is your name?" He closed his eyes and before he fell asleep he heard her answer.

"My name is Mileiah. Mileiah Renamon."

The world around Daniel then grew dark.

Daniel woke to the sound of rustling around him and he immediately shot up. He then thought to himself how stupid he was for doing that because of the pain that… Daniel looked at his leg and saw that it was completely healed. There was no pain in his thigh. There was no pain in general.

"Daniel, good you're awake. Come here." Seren motioned to Daniel.

As Daniel walked over, he saw Mileiah sleeping on a different cot. He owed her a lot. Then there was the reptilian, who looked tense. He also saw Rokusho. He looked tense as well, for being cybernetic.

"Daniel, you need to know your part in the plan." Seren began in a hushed voice as Daniel approached.

"What do I need to do?" Daniel knew the stakes if their plan failed. He was ready to do what he needed to do or die trying.

Seren looked at Daniel with extreme seriousness. "Daniel, we need you and Mileiah to disable the docking mechanisms. Rokusho is going to send random signals so that he will be taken out of here and to the repair room. I've managed to weaken the bonds that hold him enough for him to break free when needed. He will shut down his ability to receive information to prevent others from hacking him. When he does that we will be blind. He will kill the security system for a short duration. We will have 30 minutes before the source can be found and destroyed. In that timeframe we have to evacuate as many prisoners as possible, especially humans."

Daniel understood so far except for one detail. "Why humans especially"

"This whole situation isn't your fault and I am not going to allow the genocide of a race that just lost their world to someone they knew nothing about. It isn't right." Seren said in a serious tone. "We will shield the humans and try to get as many people to the ships as possible. With the security system down, no information can flow through the ship. You and Mileiah will go up to the dock controls and manually release the valve keeping the pressure on the docking locks. There is a master valve here." Seren pointed to a figure he had sketched on a drawn out map. "Mileiah will know where it is. Do you understand what you need to do, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. "I do, but I have one question. When do I know when to release the valve?"

"Rokusho will send, what you call, a flair. You will release the mater valve and I will pick you two up in my command vessel. It will hold all of us in this room." Seren looked around the cell. "You are a part of my squad now, Daniel. Everyone you see in here is our squad. You will protect each other with your lives. As a squad, we will fly and plan our next strategy." Seren looked straight into Daniel's eyes as he waited for a response.

Daniel was tense. His job was simple but also the most important step. If he failed, everyone would die. "Yes sir. I understand."

Seren seemed pleased with Daniels answer. "I'm glad. You honor me with your courage. Wake Mileiah, the plan is about to be put into action."

Daniel nodded and went to the sleeping Voxen. There was a lot to think about. He was still devastated by the loss of his world. But there had been no time to think about it. All he had time to ponder about was how to survive. This plan was dangerous. It will involve a lot of fighting, and much death. Daniel approached Mileiah.

"Mileiah." Daniel said softly.

The gold Voxen opened her eyes and nodded before standing. She was just as tall as Daniel was.

"Everyone over here." Seren called over his shoulder.

Everyone stood in a circle around Rokusho waiting for instruction. Daniel was standing between Seren and Mileiah.

Seren started to speak, "Thank you all for standing by my side with this plan. It is dangerous. There is a great possibility that we could die. The battle must also act as a distraction from the team headed to the valves. We must protect the humans and each other. Either we die here or we wait to be killed and made examples that will lead to the loss of the freedom of our worlds. I rather die fighting than be a tool. Are you with me?"

The group nodded. Daniel thought about what he said. He was right. They would be made examples so that the worlds would either lose hope or surrender to Alon.

"Rokusho." Seren only had to say his name to relay what to do.

Rokusho's eyes went dark. The lights flickered and Daniel could hear the power being disrupted in the ceiling and walls. Almost immediately two Calyptians entered the room, took Rokusho out, and then proceeded down the hall to the repair room.

The repair room was bright with pulsating lights. Machines lined the walls along with screens displaying small alien characters. The floor had an almost luminescent look to it. The ceiling had monitors that displayed blue prints of either vehicles or Calyptians. Rokusho was put in the corner and the other Calyptians started getting the repair system ready while they communicated in their low voices.

Rokusho saw the opportunity and quickly broke free from his restraints. Before the other Calyptians had a chance to react, Rokusho destroyed their transmitters and killed them by frying their circuits using an energy blade with only two swings. Their heavy bodies fell to the ground as Rokusho carefully hacked the security from one of the machines in the room.

Daniel was positioned next to Mileiah on the cot while the reptilian knelt by the door ready to leap one the doors unlocked. Seren sat on another cot positioned across the room from the door.

"Ok, as soon as the emergency lights come on you run." Seren said to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and waited anxiously. Adrenaline was raging through his system. His heart was beating faster and faster. Suddenly the lights shut off while the emergency lights flickered on.

"GO!" Seren yelled.

Daniel quickly rushed to the door behind the reptilian and in front of Mileiah. He was going to only get one shot at this.


	4. Running Plans

I do not own Digimon! Nope! :P Oh and now since the races understand our language, I thought it fair to be able to understand theirs. From now on except for certain circumstances characters will be speaking in English for the plot's sake.

Chapter 4

Running Plan

Two guards walked down a silent corridor. They had just started their shift moments ago. Though the Voxen males were incredibly tall, they seemed completely inferior to the massive size of the Calyptians. Their footsteps echoed through the long corridor as the passing lights from over head made their armor shine brightly. The Calyptians footsteps shook the floor as he walked in giant strides while the Voxen's steps were almost silent. The Voxen guard carried a large gun. The gun was black with a translucent and energy-filled cylinder imbedded in the top that yielded a blue aura. Though the weapon itself was black, the metal still shined in the beams of light. The Voxen stooped and handed his weapon to the Calyptian

"Hold this for a second" He said in a stressed voice

The Calyptian took the weapon as the Voxen began to stretch his shoulder while unlocking a mechanism that held his shoulder pad in place.

"I hurt my shoulder ripping open one of those damn things the humans use for transportation." The Voxen said as he continued to stretch and massage his sore and aching shoulder under his large shoulder pad.

"First of all", The Calyptian retorted, "It's called a vehicle. Second of all, why are you on duty when you are injured? Shouldn't you be in the med-bay?" As he finished, he crossed his arms.

The Voxen looked at the Calyptian with a surprised expression. "Are you serious? Commander Taronu would kill me on the spot if I were to be found in the med-bay with only a pulled shoulder."

"Well if you weren't stupid by pulling that door apart **knowing** that-"

Suddenly the lights went out while the red emergency lights flickered on. Mechanical clicking noises could be heard. All of the doors along the corridor quickly slid open at once.

The Voxen was stunned. "What the-"

"GO!" The word was yelled and echoed through the corridor.

Suddenly many Humans, Reptilians, Voxen, and Calyptians ran out of their cells. The guards were quickly overwhelmed. Since the security was disabled, the imprisoned Calyptians could now use their arsenal. The Calyptian guard fired what seemed to be a plasma-machine gun while the Voxen guard took three hits to the chest from a different plasma weapon. Seren quickly jumped and dove past the guard's fallen body and retrieved a pistol from his holster. Round after round was fired into the Calyptian guard's body, but it wasn't until Seren jumped on top of his shoulders to fire a strategically placed round into the metallic head did the giant finally fall.

After checking around to see that all enemies were killed Seren yelled over his shoulder. "Daniel! Mileiah! Go!"

Hearing this instruction, Mileiah and Daniel sprinted down the corridor to where a service hatch opened into the ceiling.

"You need to lift me up. It's too dangerous to jump into there." Mileiah motioned Daniel to come over.

Daniel didn't notice until he was lifting Mileiah up to the hatch how remarkably human her feminine features were. She wore revealing clothes that remarkably resembled women's clothing from Earth though the fabric and colors were different. She wore shorts that were a very elastic fabric. The fabric was a dark blue just as the top that was very similar to a sports tank top only covering her chest. These clothes revealed feminine features that looked human such as her curves, wide hips, and breasts.

As he lifted her he also noticed how surprisingly light she was. She crawled into the hatch then extended her hand to Daniel. He took it and was quickly pulled up into the hatch with her. Daniel followed Mileiah through the complex tunnels and wiring. She apparently knew where she was going. They passed a few chambers filled with circuits and small monitors displaying what looked like red warnings. They passed vents and through them they could hear battles ensuing between the guards that were able to get to the prison section and the prisoners.

Mileiah called back to Daniel. "We're almost there, just down this hatch is the mater valve we need to release to free the ships in this area. Hopefully the master valves in the rest of the ship's docking areas were disabled so they won't be able to chase us when we escape on the ships. Follow me." As she said this, she jumped through the opening into the room below.

Daniel quickly followed her. The drop into the room was far but not enough to break bones. The room was small with thick pipes along the walls that ran across and out of the room in an upward angle. The room had an orange light that made the colors shift out of their normal shades.

"Now we wait for the signal." Daniel stated.

Mileiah looked at Daniel "I hope our squad is fighting well. I feel useless sitting here. I know we have the most important task but we are just sitting here wondering if we will ever get the signal."

Mileiah was pacing the room there was an opening that led to a ledge extending along the walls of the docking bay. Force fields protected the area from the vacuum. She paced back and forth surveying the area. She then turned to Daniel.

"When we release the pressure in these pipes, we need to run. We have to get to Seren's vessel." Mileiah pointed to a platform that held a menacing looking ship.

Daniel saw that it was a few levels higher than they were. They would have to do a lot of climbing through the tunnels to avoid crossing an armed guard.

"How much time do you think we will have?" Daniel turned his eyes to Mileiah and waited for her to answer.

"In your time, minutes." Her voice was solemn as was her eyes.

Daniel was about to reassure her but then a bright light came from a few levels lower than the ledge. It was a green speck that bloomed into a bright red explosion of light.

"Daniel, that's the signal! Help me with this!" Mileiah shouted as she began to turn a large circular shaped lever.

The lever resembled a wheel but it looked more like a large button you turn embedded in the wall. There were holes where you put your hands in towards the outer part of the circle. The lever was metallic and half the size of Daniel. He approached the lever and braced himself. He then looked to see which was Mileiah was trying to turn the lever and then pushed the same way. The lever slowly started to move counter clockwise. The noise was excruciating. The valves started to whine and the lever itself was grinding against the metal it was against. Daniel could see that Mileiah's ears were laid against her head. It was probably to help protect her hearing. The lever suddenly gave and the pressure was released in a giant stream outside the force field. Mileiah grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him with her.

"We have to go, lets go-lets go." Mileiah insisted.

Daniel followed Mileiah up through a different shaft that was lower. The tunnels were at a much higher incline, making it tiring to run through them. They found a ladder that led to the level of their escape vessel. They now had to run through the corridors to and try to avoid any remaining guards. Mileiah took Daniels arm again.

"This way! Hurry! It's right-" She cut herself off after seeing what was in front of her.

"HUMAN!"

Daniel easily recognized this Voxen. It was Tessiah and from what Daniel could see, he looked pissed. But that wasn't all he looked like. He looked like he was shot in his left shoulder and was also involved in some hand-to-hand combat. He was beaten up but still able to move reasonably well.

"Get back…" Mileiah whispered to Daniel as she pushed him back a few steps.

"Ha, you think you are going to fight me by yourself? I'm going to kill every last one of you stupid creatures!" Tessiah screamed as Mileiah stood ready for Tessiah to attack, which he immediately did.

Tessiah rushed as fast as he could manage. His speed was amazingly swift. Mileiah dodged his first attack by ducking under the blurring kick he delivered and went to deliver a kick of her own. Her powerful kick was swat away by Tessiah who then connected his fist with her jaw, sending Mileiah flying a couple of feet.

"You can't defeat an elite like me!" Tessiah shouted as he straightened himself out.

Mileiah jumped to her feet and bolted at Tessiah who braced himself. As the fighting continued, Daniel found the pistol that belonged to Tessiah, picked it up, and aimed. Tessiah saw this and proceeded to throw Mileiah to the ground and draw another pistol faster than Daniel could pull the trigger. Daniel jumped to the right as he fired a shot while the commander mimicked this move firing off four shots. All of the rounds connected to nothing but the walls, they missed.

"Damn it!" Daniel shouted as he took cover in another room.

"Human! You will die for touching that weapon!" Tessiah yelled from his position.

Daniel now had to think. He remembered the shots into the wall. If the bullet hits at a certain angle, then it ricochets off of the wall instead of hitting it completely. Daniel had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come and get you piece-of-shit weapon like a real soldier would?" Daniel now very carefully listened for Tessiah's voice.

Tessiah was enraged. "How dare you say that to me you stupid creature? You will die with the rest of your race. I will see to it myself! I will..."

As Tessiah continued to rant, Daniel slowly looked out of where he was hidden and found the wall the raging Voxen was behind. He carefully aimed his pistol and fired over and over again at the wall next to Tessiah's position.

"Damn it!" Tessiah screamed in agony. He was hit.

"Daniel lets go!" Mileiah screamed to Daniel as she ran toward the corridor that let to the ship.

Daniel ran after her so they could escape. But they didn't see Tessiah crawl out from his room and use the last of his strength to squeeze off a shot that went through Mileiah's stomach.

Mileiah screamed in agony and collapsed. Daniel ran to her and tried to help her up. Mileiah was bleeding heavily. Daniel didn't know if she could make it but he was going to try to get her to the ship, even if it killed him. Mileiah stopped him from lifting her.

"Daniel you need to go. You're life is more important than mine." Her voice was strained and weakening.

Her eyes held the look of desperation. Daniel did not want to listen.

"No, **we** are getting out of here." Daniel tried again.

Mileiah started to lose consciousness and was in panic. She took Daniel's head as her eyes and hands began to glow. What happened next was beyond Daniel's comprehension.

The world went black. He could no longer see nor hear. Then suddenly images of Mileiah flashed through his mind. She was young and small. She was looking out from a large building that looked much like a palace. Then there was an image of her holding someone's hand. Another female Voxen but she was white. Then suddenly Mileiah was taken away, leaving the other Voxen crying in despair. Suddenly Mileiah was wearing armor and flying a small single pilot vessel. She was captured by the ship they were currently in. Many other visions blurred through his mind but it was too quick to decipher at this point. Then suddenly he could see normally and hear clearly again.

"What was that?" Daniel silently said to himself.

He then noticed that Mileiah wasn't moving. Her breathing was slowed and labored. She was going to die unless he did something right now. Adrenaline surged through Daniel's bloodstream. He picked Mileiah off the ground and sprinted as fast as he could towards another corridor. He didn't know where he was going but something told him he was going the right way. He couldn't describe it.

Seren stood waiting with Rokusho and the reptilian. They have killed everyone that have found then so far. But they could not wait much longer.

"Where are they?" Seren was looking through a site on a rifle he had found. "We can't stay here. We need to go before the security system activa-"

"Sir!" Rokusho shouted at Seren and pointed down the corridor.

"Get ready!" Seren shouted as he positioned his rifle

"Wait! It's human!" Rokusho shouted. "It's Daniel! He has Mileiah!"

Seren shouted behind his shoulder as he ran out of the ship. "Start the damn ship!"

Seren ran to Daniel, picked them both up and sprinted to the ship as it took off. He jumped into the air and planted both feet on the ship's floor as the doors closed behind him. As the ship passed through the force field it opened fire on the hanger doors along with the other ships now taking flight. Seren went into the cockpit or the ship and put his hand on Rokusho's shoulder.

"I'm taking the controls! Mileiah has been hit! Go help her!" Seren shouted.

Rokusho left the controls. The chair shifted into a smaller form for Seren as he took control of the ship.

Meanwhile Rokusho went to Mileiah and Daniel.

"Take her into that room." Rokusho pointed to a smaller room with a rectangular table inside of it.

Daniel carried Mileiah into the room and set her on the table. Rokusho followed quickly and scanned Mileiah's body. A three-dimensional image was produced as a hologram above her body. Daniel didn't need to be a doctor to see what was happening. One of her organs had been burst by the blast and she was bleeding internally. Rokusho lifted his arm and Daniel saw that it could transform into more than just a weapon.

Mechanisms churned as the armor plates opened to reveal many moving parts. The gears made parts slide pat each other and metal clanging into it. After the transformation was complete he had medical instruments protruding from his arm. One looked like a probe, another looked like a blade. The other equipment wasn't even recognizable.

"Daniel I need you to apply pressure to her wound on her stomach as I work with her back. We need to stop the bleeding." Rokusho apparently had emotions because his voice had worry and urgency in it.

Daniel pressed his hand on the wound in Mileiah's stomach while Rokusho braced her from behind and started to use the probe and one of the other instruments to repair damaged blood vessels and tissue. Daniel was almost in a panic but knew he had to keep control for Mileiah's sake.

"I've stopped the bleeding here. I need to do more but her organ and bleeding from the other side is more important." Rokusho stated to Daniel.

Rokusho turned Mileiah onto her back. The probe went inside of the wound and started to glow. The mechanics in Rokusho's arm were moving with incredible speed. Daniel stood back and watched as Rokusho worked.

"Daniel go to the cannons, we need someone on a gun." Rokusho said as he worked.

Daniel didn't want to leave but knew he was useless standing where he was. He ran to the cockpit.

"Daniel, the cannon is up that ladder! The controls are unlocked! The screen will show friendlies in green and hostels in red! Just point and fire!" Seren called to him from the cockpit.

Daniel went up the ladder to the turret. Straps automatically formed around him as he sat in the chair. Daniel heard the cannon charging up. A screen was in front of him now.

Daniel heard Seren's voice in a speaker on the control panel. "Hold them off until we are able to jump. It will take a minuet."

Daniel fired at the red targets. Videogame experience was now a great asset. He hit a small ship that was attacking one of the smaller friendly vessels. Another small ship was barreling towards Daniel, who shot an engine off of one of its wings. Other ships that had already escaped from Seren's previous ship were now, what Daniel figured, jumping.

Daniel saw as one of the larger ship's engines suddenly shut of with a blue aura no longer present. The ship drifted for a fraction of a second. Then a white aura blasted from the engine followed by a bright explosion from the engine. The ship then appeared to stretch and immediately vanished into space.

"Daniel, prepare for jump!" Seren said through the intercom.

"Uhh... How?" Daniel never jumped before so he had no idea how to prepare.

"Brace yourself!" Seren shouted back.

Daniel felt pretty secure in the chair he was in. All of the sudden time seemed to slow down. Daniel saw the ships and lasers stop moving as if he were looking at a photograph instead of a battlefield. Suddenly all he could see were colors. There were blue, white, and black lines and blotches mixing together and separating. Time was normal again. But space wasn't.

"Daniel, we're ok now. Come back down. We will be in the jump field for a while" Seren announced over the intercom.

Daniel climbed out of his chair and slid down the ladder. He quickly ran back to where Mileiah was.

She was still. But she was breathing. Her wound was visible but Rokusho did a very good job repairing the damage she took.

"She needs a lot water, nutrition, and rest. She has lost a lot of blood. She needs to be taken care of if she is going to survive." Rokusho said in a very serious tone.

"Was it too much blood?" Seren asked.

"No, I sealed up the wounds with Daniels help. She will live, but we need to take good care of her until she can heal herself." Rokusho's seriousness faded and was replaced by relief.

Everyone else's expressions softened knowing that their comrade would be ok. Seren then issued orders.

"Rokusho, I need you to make sure this ship is nut bugged and to patch any damage." Seren turned to the reptilian. "Karson, I need you to take inventory of everything we have. We need to re-supply this ship. I need to know what we need the most."

The reptilian saluted and left the room. Leaving only Daniel, Mileiah and Seren.

"Daniel, I need you to watch her. If anything happens, any change, you tell us, ok?" Seren said calmly.

"Yes sir." Daniel answered.

"On this ship when not engaged with the enemy, call me Seren." Seren added as he left the room. Daniel was now left alone with a sleeping Mileiah and his thoughts.

Today's events were extreme. Daniel looked at his hands and saw the stains left by Mileiah's blood. Not just today, but the pat two-to-three days. Daniel couldn't keep track of time. His world was gone. Most of the human race was gone. His family was gone. Until now, he didn't think about his family. They were a pain in the ass and he wanted to get away from them. Now that there was an absence; now that he could no longer touch home… Now that he didn't have a family, it made him feel empty of all emotion but remorse. He should have been happy. He should have been more grateful. Now it's gone. No home, no family… Daniel felt that he made friends. The aliens seemed to like him. Maybe that is why he felt so scared when Mileiah was shot. The need to save her even if it meant sacrificing his life. There was no decision in the matter. He was going to save her. Maybe she felt the same since she lost her family too.

Suddenly the visions blurred through his head again. The child Mileiah being taken away from the white Voxen.

Daniel rubbed his temples with his fingers. He knew this was just the beginning.


	5. Of the Conspiracies

I do not own Digimon. I happen to own just about everything else in the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you. Oh and sorry about the long delay... Life got a little rough. :( But now it's back on track :). Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Of the Conspiracies

The dark void of space is vast, infinite, and lifeless. Stars and ice. Dust and silence. We ask how life was made within the destruction so natural to our universe. Do we realize how small our existence is? Do we even matter? According to the survivors of the recent conflicts, the answer is all but forgotten. They survived against great odds and until now, had no time to think about the universe around them, only the struggle to survive.

The stars shined brightly against the black void of space. There was silence and nothing more. A large nebula was painted in brilliant colors of gold and red among the nearby stars. It seemed motionless as if only a picture capturing a single moment from infinity. The dark surroundings seemed still and lifeless, yet the vivid colors from the nebula brought light that seemed warm and alive. A bright burst of light suddenly broke the stillness as a ship appeared and began to decelerate, silhouetted against the bright nebula.

The ship was Seren's. It was dark and menacing in appearance. Though it had been through many battles, it showed little signs of damage. The ship had a sleek frame with mounted guns over the wings. The wings were positioned differently than a human craft, however. Two back wings were mounted and spread apart along the top and were used for propulsion while two forward wings were placed on the side for stabilization and maneuvering. The back of the ship yielded the door to the platform inside and surrounding this door were four thrusters: two on the wings and two lower yet larger thrusters under the ship. Seren's ship was almost black in color in order to blend in with the darkness of space, though near the nebula, it was rendered useless.

The stars shined warmly through the windows. The nebula's art reflected off of the ceilings, causing the whole room to be bathed in bright colors. The way the distant stars shined through the clouds of the nebula made it look as if the stars were being held in place and wrapped in warm blankets of gold.

Daniel was sitting next to Mileiah. Her body was consumed by a warm blue aura as she healed herself. The glow was mesmerizing. It started a couple of hour before now. He watched her carefully, making sure nothing was wrong. The bright aura was almost like tiny flames that slowly danced around her body. It was beautiful and relaxing. He was so tired, but he would not give in to sleep.

Her golden fur seemed to shine against the aura and the surrounding lights in the room. Mileiah's wound was glowing and slowly disappearing. She seemed relaxed with no signs of physical pain. She still wore the same clothes due to the fact that there were no other clothes onboard. The blood from the wound had dried and stained the fabric, but it wasn't so obvious against the dark blue color of the shirt.

From the room, Daniel could hear that Rokusho's repairs were well under way. Meanwhile Karson had just finished checking the ships water supply. Seren was on the bridge standing next to the controls while looking out at the stars, deep in thought. The vessel was running silently and smoothly, making a very soft humming noise. The sound was pleasant and relaxing, easing headaches while silently vibrating the floor.

Karson, the reptilian, approached Seren and started to speak in his own language and was immediately cut off by the Voxen.

"Karson, I know you can speak the human's language. Speak so that everyone can understand you on board this ship." Seren said in an irritated tone, still looking into space.

Karson retorted in his own language of hisses and clicks. The commotion caught the attention of Daniel and drew his attention away from Mileiah's blue aura. He had no idea what was going on and cast a concerned look towards Rokusho who quickly went over to him to explain.

"Seren wants Karson to speak your language because there's a 'rule' that says to speak a language that everyone understands. It's easier to run a ship if everyone knows what's going on" He gestured toward the reptilian. "Karson doesn't trust you at all and is flat out refusing to cooperate."

Daniel became irritated and looked towards Karson. "Why the hell doesn't he trust me? I haven't done anything to him."

Rokusho spoke softly. "Because… throughout The Alliance's history, his species, the Ran-Ku, have been… treated unfairly, to say the least" Rokusho turned his head to the two arguing aliens.

"How were they treated unfairly?" Daniel asked as he took his eyes of the fight and looked back to Mileiah's sleeping form.

"They have been betrayed by just about every race of the alliance." Rokusho stared intensely at the two fighting. "The Voxen broke an oath they made when the Ran-Ku was first put into the alliance. They swore to stay away from their planet. They put up a neutral zone where trade would take place. The Voxen high counsel eventually discovered the immense valuable resources on the Ran-Ku's planet."

Daniel knew where this was going. "I guess they didn't ask for it nicely?"

Rokusho looked at Daniel with what he believed was an expression of sadness, "No. The counsel was greedy. They never asked for the resources."

Rokusho turned his head toward the window.

"It was an invasion; A full force attack on the Ran-Ku planet. They saw the invasion force before they arrived. They were outmatched and outnumbered. They held their ground and met the army head-on. The Voxen gave them one chance to surrender. The Ran-Ku answered by firing full force at the leading flagship of the fleet, destroying it. After that… it was a massacre."

Daniel had an uneasy feeling about this topic. There was a lot of detail, which Rokusho could have easily downloaded, but there was also emotion. Then it dawned on him.

"You were there, weren't you?"

Rokusho's eyes fell back on Daniel. "I was in the first wave of the invasion. I had no desire to be there or to take the actions I did. But orders were orders. Defying the council was treason and was punishable by death. I hated Voxen for it. But many felt the same as I did. So many of us regretted taking part in that invasion. So many of us felt that we lost our honor killing them. Seren was one of them. He changed my views on Voxen. He told me his part in that story and swore to kill the one responsible for the invasion. I felt sorry for him. He was so ashamed of what he did. As was I"

"Who was responsible for the invasion? I thought it was the counsel's decision." Daniel asked with a silent voice, feeling horrible for all the species involved in the tragedy.

"Can you guess? He still lives and is in complete control of alliance territory. Well, at least where his followers are" Rokusho said menacingly.

"Alon?" Daniel looked over to Rokusho again.

"Yes. His will was our command and the counsel was in his pocket. We followed blindly until after the invasion." Rokusho voice was silent but full of rage.

"How did he start a mutiny on Seren's large ship?" Daniel thought back to the cell he was in and the information Rokusho gave him.

"We don't know how he got on." Rokusho said before standing and walking over to the fight.

"The human did nothing wrong and I can't explain how horrible I feel about what happened back then-" Seren was cut off by the approaching Calyptian.

"Stop! This will get us nowhere." Rokusho picked up the Ran-Ku as easily as Daniel could have picked up a small dog and spoke again. "You will speak the language that **everyone** understands. The human is a part of our squad and needs to know what's going on at all times just like the rest of us. Understand?"

"I understand." Karson responded in a raspy hissing voice.

"What is with all the noise?" Daniel turned to see that Mileiah had just woken up.

She looked weak and tired. The wound had all but disappeared. She held herself up by bracing an arm on the table. Her eyes were still full of life, though her face looked tired. She saw Daniel look at her and smiled up at him. She was in no condition to move around, but she was strong and stubborn.

"Mileiah, its great to see that you're all right." Daniel said as he stood up to help steady the Voxen.

"Daniel, you made it… we made it…" She said weekly with the same faint smile.

Daniel smiled back. "Of course we did. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. Hungry. Thirsty. Otherwise I'm ok." Her voice was almost shaking. Her arm slipped from the table, but Daniel still had an arm around her back to catch her.

"I don't think you're quite ok yet. Lay back down for now." Daniel said as he laid her back down on the table. "I'll get you something to drink if you stay here and don't move too much." Daniel started to walk away to get her water but Mileiah took a hold of his arm.

"Daniel..." Her eyes were now full of worry. "We need to talk about something important first… Please." Daniel looked into her eyes. He knew exactly what was on her mind.

Mileiah shifted to the side and motioned Daniel to sit next to her. He looked at her as he sat down.

For a while she sat there in silence, looking at the floor. Her hands were clinched into fists on her lap. She was thinking about what to say. Daniel could tell she was very uncomfortable and nervous. Her eyes shifted back and forth as if she were trying to read the floor for the words to say. She took a deep breath.

"Daniel, What I did before I passed out, I wasn't supposed to do." Her eyes never left the floor as she spoke. "I thought I was going to die. I was scared and I panicked."

Daniel saw a tear fall onto her hand. He knew she was beyond upset. Her body was shaking and her fists clinched tighter.

"What do you mean?" Daniel didn't know how to comfort the Voxen. All he could think of was to ask the question.

"I performed a ritual that infuses my memories with your mind. I didn't mean to. I panicked…"

Daniel looked at the floor, trying to understand how this could have happened. Humans can't do it, so how was he able to see anything from her mind. He looked back at Mileiah. "Well it's not bad, is it? Having memories that aren't mine?"

The Voxen looked into Daniel's eyes. She looked afraid, worried, hurt. All of these emotions running through her mind were seen easily through her eyes. Her lips parted slightly, but no words left them. She inhaled and tried again.

"Daniel, it is bad…"

"Why? What do you mean?" Daniel felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't understand. He felt fine. The only thing different was the images that played through his head. How could this be so bad?

"As of right now, I am a criminal. To make this bond with anyone outside of the Voxen race is forbidden. It's treason. It's looked upon worse than murder. If anyone were to find out about this, they would kill us both." She looked as though she were losing all of her strength as she talked. "And I'm not sure if there are going to be any side effects. Other races that were secretly experimented on didn't survive. You're similar to our kind, but you're not the same…"

Daniel thought on this briefly, but decided that the Voxen's well being was more important and thought more on how to comfort her. "Mileiah, everything will be ok. Seren won't care, I'm sure. And if it needs to be kept a secret, then ok. I understand we don't know how this might affect me, but right now, we have you to think about. You need rest and you need to relax. We will have time to think about this later, ok?" Daniel stood up and laid Mileiah down gently. "Everything is ok right now. I won't tell anyone about what happened, ok? I'll be right back with some water."

Daniel later let Mileiah sleep after she drank her water. There was no blue aura as she rested this time. Her wound was healed and now she just had to recover from the strain. Daniel walked through the door, feeling slightly dizzy, and shut it behind him.

"We should plot a course for Re-Naal." Seren's voice echoed through the unusually quiet ship. He paced the bridge, continuously looking out of the front window as if searching for something.

"Re-Naal? What is that?" Daniel almost lost himself in the idea that he would very well be the first human to set foot on an Alien world.

"A trading world. All of the known species use Re-Naal for restocking or trading goods for currency. A very profitable world mostly inhabited by Voxen and Ran-Ku, though the Voxen have the most numbers." Seren turned towards Daniel, expression strong and commanding. "Here, there is also trading of information, though it is not openly known. I wish to see if information on how Alon boarded my ship without me knowing has passed though here."

"How would word reach hear so quickly?" Daniel asked. "I thought we were traveling the speed of light… or faster."

Seren turned his head back toward the window and answered in a calm voice.

"Information may have already passed through here before the attack. Plus, we have faster than light communications. And if your society has any similarity to ours…" He looked toward Daniel again. "…you will know that word travels fast."

Seren walked over to a panel at the very front of the ship and quickly pressed a series of buttons. As he finished, the vessel started to slightly turn and quickly accelerate.

Daniel felt no movement as the vessel sped towards its destination, which made him uneasy. Stars seemed to silently drift by and as the distance from the nebula grew; the colors seemed to shift back to normal.

It didn't take long for the planet to come into view. It was a large terrestrial world bathed in small lights that covered most of it. The lights were artificial, that Daniel knew. Which meant that the whole planet was covered in huge cities. The planet had a dark blue surface. Daniel wondered if it was all water.

"Re-Naal nien crono tesmaila das rono-"

Rokusho spoke to Daniel. "The planet is trying to contact Seren and wishes to know his business here."

The conversation lasted a couple of minutes and then a new voice came on the radio. This voice was obviously Voxen, a rich deep tone that was strong and smooth at the same time. The conversation between Seren and the new voice lasted much longer. Seren's voice seemed to fluctuate between seriousness, a little amusement, and then anger. Then the conversation ended.

Seren then spoke to Daniel. "That was Reven, An old friend of mine. He was glad to see me. But after I asked him about possible information on Alon, he seemed to really change his… mood. He said that there **was** a conspiracy. That Alon was here recently to recruit people for his purpose. He wouldn't say more. He asked to meet me. I agreed."

"Is that a good idea?" Daniel didn't think that this Reven should be trusted so quickly.

Seren surprisingly looked amused. "Ha, he is a good friend and I trust him unconditionally. We will land on Re-Naal and speak with him there. Perhaps we can uncover this… purpose Alon has."

As Seren turned toward the controls, Daniel gazed towards the planet. He felt a little more at ease with Seren's words, but he believed something was off, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but his gut told him that this was a bad idea. The vessel decelerated as it approached the planet and slowly descended through Re-Naal's atmosphere. The flames of reentry consumed all in view.


	6. Re-Naal, Reven, and Purpose

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. I like to hear feedback from you. Thank you! I don't own Digimon or anything about them. The other characters are original.

Chapter 6

Re-Naal, Reven, and Purpose

Flames licked around Seren's vessel as it descended. An orange and red hue reflected off the walls, shifting the room to warmer colors. Warning lights and alarms urged caution, as re-entry was the most dangerous part of flying. Seren watched the flames intensely, never shifting his gaze from the forward window. As he spoke coordinates to Rokusho and Karson, who were feverishly adjusting speed and other functions, Daniel noticed how serious he looked.

So far, Daniel did not have the time to read the emotions of the other species. The only real emotions he had seen so far were that of anger from commander Tessiah, fear and sorrow from Mileiah, and intense concentration from Seren. But this emotion was new to Daniel. It looked as if though Seren were lost rather than concentrating. Daniel decided to approach Seren after the flames and alarms faded away.

"Seren, you looked worried. Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong, Daniel. Alon's mutiny, the threat he holds, and what has already happened to so many people; you included." Seren looked down at Daniel. "The one thing that appears wrong now is if there are any agents who have allied themselves with Alon on this world. If so, then they most likely know who we are. We must be cautious."

Daniel peered down at the blue planet, observing the bright specks of lights that made up its cities. It seemed as though the planet were covered in sparkling gems. The blue surface of the planet was water from what Daniel could make out.

"It looks much like earth did." He said with a sadder voice than he wanted. Seren walked next to him. "It does…" Saren put his hand on Daniels shoulder then walked back to the controls.

The ship landed in a crowded spaceport overlooking the ocean. The horizon slowly hid the fiery blaze of the planet's sun. The clouds reflected the last light of the day over the landing pad, silhouetting the ship as Reven strode toward its opening doors.

"Seren! Ki ten! Tas hitan al tisa kaiyaa!" Reven was slightly shorter than Seren with black fur and what seemed to be red lines through it in some areas. Perhaps it was their version of a tattoo.

Rokusho motioned Daniel to come with him. "They will be talking in Voxen, so there is no need to listen until Seren can tell us himself. Lets go to the markets, that should keep us occupied, and maybe give me a chance to teach you some history of the species."

Daniel kept thinking of Mileiah and hoped she would be ok at the ship. Seren had though it would be wise to leave her on the ship since she didn't need medical attention anymore, just rest.

"This is for you." Rokusho had taken him to a shop full of items that he didn't recognize except for books and weapons. Rokusho picked up what seemed like a big block with a hole in the middle. The block was made of a black metal that was very reflective and covered in groves and wires.

"Um… What is it exactly?" Daniel held and inspected it, yet he couldn't think of any uses for the item. The block was half as long as his forearm. It looked as though it could have been a metallic loaf of bread.

"Put it over your hand and hold the bar inside." Rokusho had a look of amusement.

Daniel slipped his hand inside and jumped back as the block shifted form. Gears churned and metal slid past metal as the block took the shape of his forearm. When the transformation was complete, he was wearing a black robotic gauntlet.

"What… what is this?" Daniel moved his arm around. The hand part of the gauntlet slid and transformed into the forearm part, exposing his hand.

"That is your weapon. I thought you were small enough to wear it. It utilizes my species technology. It can be used as a communicator, a weapon, shield, grappling device, and many other functions. And what's better is that I can manipulate it and work with it to improve it as time goes on."

Daniel gazed at the device with awe. He saw no buttons or switches, just armor. "This is incredible, thank you. How does it work?" He examined it once more, and yet again, no signs of control switches, buttons or anything of the sort.

"That's the catch, the device works with brain waves and it hasn't been calibrated to you. It will calibrate itself, but it will take time and mental training on your part. We will first try to at least get the weapon mode unlocked. Follow me."

Rokusho led Daniel into a room that looked similar to a gun range from earth. The only real difference he saw was how clean and massive it was. There were lanes much like a gun range, each having a symbol above it. There was a Voxen in one of thirty lanes stretched across the room. He was holding what looked like a strangely constructed pistol. When he fired the weapon, the projectile was orange and red, like fire spraying from the barrel. It held a strange shape as it traveled down the lane; a single bolt flanked by five smaller ones orbiting it. When it hit the target, instead of doing damage, the bolts made the target fly to the back of the range.

"An arc-pulse handgun." Rokusho explained. "Designed to knock away shielded objects as well as people. It is used for crowd control, mostly."

Rokusho then led Daniel to his own lane. The silhouette of a Voxen was the target. The shadow held a stance that was awkward standing with legs spread a bit beyond shoulder width and the arms slightly extended with balled fists. The Voxen looked as though it were posing heroically.

"The gauntlet uses an electric scan to see what it is you need. It holds many tools and useful gadgets that only activate if you want it to. You need to completely focus on what you need, only then will it respond."

Daniel looked at the gauntlet and tried to visualize it turning into a weapon. Nothing. He squinted his eyes and tried to force the gauntlet to change into anything. It remained the same, as if taunting him. Then Daniel tried a different approach.

"Gun." He extended his hand outwards toward the target. Nothing. "How is this supposed to work? Do I ask it politely or press a button first or what?

"Just focus. It will listen. Whisper to it in your mind. Not actual words, but more like… an urge or a feeling. Try to visualize a goal you want to accomplish. Its hard to explain." Rokusho stood and watched with interest. Waiting patiently.

Daniel looked at the gauntlet again. Pushing a thought to the center of his mind. He needed the gauntlet to change to launch a lethal projectile at a target. His safety could depend on it if it were real. He focused on the thought that he needed a weapon. Something to aim and fire at that shadow. He made that the only thought in his head, he drained out everything else. He then felt the gauntlet vibrate as it let out a low hum. It shifted and covered his hand with the same armor as before. Then suddenly the top of the gauntlet opened and two rectangular looking chambers emerged and expanded outwards toward his hand while the sides opened and placed a small ring on his index finger. He was now holding what looked like a double-barreled weapon that extended to his knuckles with a glowing blue chamber in the back of each barrel. He lifted the weapon up for a better look, it had glowing blue vein like etches on it.

"Excellent! Congratulations, you now have a double-barreled particle rifle. One barrel shoots at a different frequency than the other so that shields cant calibrate against it."

"This device is amazing and useful. Thank you, Rokusho." He looked at the gauntlet again as it shifted back to its original glove-like configuration. When the pieces settled into place, Daniel felt pain in the back of his eyes, as if there were a sudden pressure in his head.

Darkness. After a moment of nothingness, light funneled around him as it constructed images that became his surroundings. He wasn't familiar as to where he was; yet he felt he should remember. Daniel looked down at his hand to realize not only was the device missing, but his hand was covered in golden fur as well. He wore armor that shined with brilliant colors of gold and red. His other hand grasped a staff that held a design that was complex and mysterious.

He turned to his side to find a mirror. The reflection held the image of a very young female Voxen dressed in an elegant combination of red robes as well as gold and red armor. As he looked back, he realized he stood on a balcony of a great building he had never seen the likes of before. It looked as though veins of light ran through it; pulsing as if it were a great living giant, standing over the world. Daniel had little time to take in the details of where he stood because a voice caught his attention.

"Come! We will be late if we do not hurry." Daniel realized he had no control over his new body as it moved to follow.

The voice belonged to an older female Voxen. Her fur was white and she dressed in the same manner as he did. She stood tall and strong, but was graceful when she walked with him away from the balcony. She was beautiful and held a very kind expression as she gazed at him.

"Mother." Daniel realized he had no control over his voice as well. "I do not see the point of this. Why should I attend this occasion when I have training to do?"

The mother's response was kind. "Because it is tradition that he families of both the husband and wife attend the ceremony." Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"But this is not the wedding, this is just a party. I don't see the point of my presence there." His voice sounded agitated, but he couldn't control it.

"It is important to show respect to the other family by being at this ceremony. We are celebrating the coming day when your sister gets married. This is when we are able to meet the entire family at once. To get to know our future family."

"Mother, I do not think it will be bad if I am absent."

The mother stopped and looked at him. "I want you to attend this ceremony and get away from all of the training for just one night. I understand that becoming a warrior is important to you, but understand that you are important to me and I want to be able to spend time with my daughter before you are sent away from here"

"I understand. I'm sorry mother."

"Do not apologize, just remember that I love you, Mileiah."

Daniel opened his eyes and saw blurry movements and patters. He could hear a sound that was faint and muffled. It became a little clearer each time he heard it. What was it? He listened and tried to focus on it.

"Daniel!"

Daniel. That was his name. Where was he? What did he see? Was he dead?

"Daniel!"

The voice he heard was booming and synthetic. Reality snapped back to him.

"Rokusho, what happened?" He was able to see and think clearly again.

"You fell and I could not wake you. Have you been damaged?" Rokusho had no mouth or nose, just a mask looking plate on his face, but his eyes somehow could hold emotion, and he expressed concern.

"I'm ok. I just don't know what happened." Daniel's headache remained, but wasn't as bad as before the… vision?

"I am relieved to hear you are ok, but let us return to the ship to examine you just in case." Rokusho offered his hand to Daniel to help him stand.

As they arrived at the ship, Seren approached them from the doors. "I see you have a gauntlet. Excellent! This will help us out a lot. Oh, have you seen Karson? He disappeared and has not contacted me."

"No, we didn't see him on our way back." Daniel answered.

Seren looked puzzled and was about to speak when Reven shouted to the group.

"Seren, we might have some good information here! Come!"

The three walked towards Reven and his group of men when suddenly Daniel felt a sharp pain on his back as he was hurled to the ground. A Voxen he had never seen before then pointed a gun at his head. He turned to see Rokusho fall as he was hit with some electric ooze and Seren was struck on the ground with a butt of a large gun.

"What is this?" Seren yelled out. "Who are you?"

"These are my men." Reven answered. "We are under orders to capture you once you arrived. I am sorry, old friend."

"Vasha! Toash da vana sa fontoi! YA?!" Seren yelled as he started to get up only to be knocked to the ground again.

"They are not to be harmed!" Reven said to his men. He then turned back to Seren. "Please understand, Seren. I didn't want to do this, my friend. You will be released when transferred off world." Genuine sorrow and pain showed on his face. This betrayal was hard on him.

"You are no friend of mine. And if Alon is the one giving the orders, then you and I both know that we are dead."

Reven looked down turned away. "Take them."

"Why are you doing this? Why betray a friend?" Daniel felt anger rushing through him.

He though that they were winning. That they were going to put together a plan that would take down the threat to humanity. Now he felt that the only hope of pulling this off was slipping away because of some motive of Reven's. Why though?

"The answer is very complicated. I am truly sorry, human. I am." Reven then walked into the distance.

Dizziness clouded Daniel's mind as he realized that couldn't concentrate on any one thing. He looked over at Seren to see that he was going limp. He then lost the ability to think as a slow darkness crept over him.

"Wake up, _human."_ The last word was full of bitterness and disgust.

Daniel opened his eyes. Panic immediately started to overwhelm him as he took in his surroundings. The chair… The floor… The doors…

"Interrogator…" Daniel's body was shaking as cold beads of sweat ran down his face as he jerked against the restraints, trying to break free. He held enough control over his body to raise his eyes to meet the interrogator's.

"Small child, unable to grasp the simple fact that his race is dead. A meaningless existence is what you have become." The interrogator's face held no emotion. Yet his eyes; those eyes held a haunting, fierce, and terrifying gaze. They were deep red with black lines, the color of blood. He stood tall and relaxed, holding his piercing gaze into Daniel's eyes. "You are in a world you do not know. You are alone… weak… powerless to stop the torrent of the unknown. You have no place here. You serve no purpose."

Daniel cast his eyes down to his hands. Was he right? He was a part of a now dying race. He can't fight, can't help, and he couldn't even do anything about his dying planet. His life was pointless just as the interrogator said. What did he really have to live for?

"Who are you?" Daniel was calmer after accepting his fate. There was no point in struggling.

"I am Seithoderas, your interrogator. But to most, I am simply Seith. I have been assigned to learn about the locations of the other humans in hiding." He held his gaze on Daniel.

"I have no idea where they are." Daniel looked back into the Voxen's eyes.

"I have no doubt."

"Then why ask at all if you know I don't know?" Daniel saw Seith move towards him.

"To establish the base of your emotion. Now if it changes, I know you are lying or hiding something." He stopped in front of Daniel and looked through him with his blood-red eyes as he lifted his hand.

He braced for the pain. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that Seith held his hand up to Daniel's head, his fingers outstretched. Blue lines had appeared on his hand, pulsing with power. Daniel had seen the light before when Mileiah healed herself.

"There are powers that defy human physics and science; powers that go beyond imagination. You know nothing of the worlds beyond your own. You are ignorant."

"What powers? I know that the blue light heals, right?" Daniel smiled. He was proud that he could prove Seith wrong, at least about this.

Seith smiled and chuckled as he looked at his hand. "No. The blue light is power coming from inside. Individuals harness it differently. Mileiah can heal with it, but that is not all it can do. It's called Kinetics. You have heard of telekinetic people, yes?" He looked back at Daniel for an answer.

"Yes. But it's not real. Not on earth, it wasn't." Daniel kept staring at the blue light.

"Yes… it was, though not as powerful as the Voxen's. Mileiah's ability is to heal. Mine is to probe minds and search for memories and fragments. Abilities are unique to every individual. Every species has potential to harness this energy they have, but it varies from species to species. That is the Specie's Potential Theory." As he finished, Seith touched his hand on Daniel's head.

Blurs, fragments, and pieces were all that Daniel could see. It was like a roulette of thoughts and memories going through his head faster than he could process them, until a single memory appeared.

(Mileiah screamed in agony and collapsed. Daniel ran to her and tried to help her up. Mileiah was bleeding heavily. Daniel didn't know if she could make it but he was going to try to get her to the ship, even if it killed him. Mileiah stopped him from lifting her.

"Daniel you need to go. You're life is more important than mine." Her voice was strained and weakening.

Her eyes held the look of desperation. Daniel did not want to listen.

"No, **we** are getting out of here." Daniel tried again.

Mileiah started to lose consciousness and was in panic. She took Daniel's head as her eyes and hands began to glow.)

"What's this?!" Seith shouted. He withdrew his hand quickly and looked at Daniel with malice and spite. "She preformed THAT… on YOU? She has gone against everything we stand for… and you…" He pointed his finger at Daniel "YOU will die by my hand! Right now! I will not let this go unpunished!"

Seith drew his pistol and aimed it at Daniel's head so fast that he almost couldn't see it. This was it. This is how he was going to die. Daniel braced himself. The shot was fired, yet there was no pain. He opened his eyes to discover what had happened.

"Karson?" Daniel's eyes had focused and he saw the Reptilian holding Seith's right arm. He had pushed the pistol-wielding arm to the side so that the plasma round missed Daniel by a few inches. What happened next was incredible.

A split second is all it took for Seith to realize what had happened and was preparing to react. Karson stepped back and dodged the elbow that Seith threw. As he did this, Seith extended his arm and was about to fire another round. Karson at the same time grabbed his extended arm and twisted it down while he simultaneously grabbed the gun with his right hand and immediately delivered a kick to Seith's side.

Seith took a couple of steps back while throwing a punch that hit Karson's forearm, knocking the gun from his grip. "Futile, your actions are, scaled one. You will die hear as well." He advanced towards Karson, his red eyes burning into the reptilian's.

"You will bare witness to your own demise, interrogator." Karson hissed back.

The fight was unlike anything Daniel had ever seen before. Their combat resembled more of a dance than a brawl, each avoiding the other's hits while delivering one of their own. Their timing was always perfect and always accurate, like stepping in time with music that Daniel could not hear. There were only fluid movements during the fight, no jerking or jarring. It was incredibly beautiful, but also terrifying to witness.

Karson was much faster and stronger than Daniel would have ever guessed. His steppes were light and soundless, like he was floating across the floor rather than stepping from side to side. Seith was more aggressive with his movements. Still a skillful fighter, but his style of combat resembled a heavier and more powerful stance. He was like a pillar that deflected Karson's attacks. He stood stationary, blocking and redirecting everything Karson threw at him, be it punch or kick. Karson was dancing around Seith, trying to get past his defenses.

Daniel was worried that Karson would eventually tire, slow down, and become vulnerable. He saw how Karson kept Seith at bay and wanted to help. He just needed a little push and Seith would go down. He glanced down at his hand and saw that the device was still there.

"He must have been unable to get it off." Daniel was relieved and suddenly his will to fight returned.

He focused on the device and concentrated on what he needed, a gun. The gun he had earlier, he needed now. Daniel focused on the device with all of his will.

"Come on." He whispered.

The device enveloped his hand in protective armor.

"Come on, damn it." He whispered louder.

Quicker than last time, the gauntlet transformed into the double-barreled weapon, the particle rifle. He aimed it carefully in the direction of his comrade and Seith, who were too distracted to notice his movements.

He needed to be careful with his aim, for the particle rifle's incredible power was enough to kill them both. He waited. The timing had to be perfect, and Karson was so blindingly fast that it would make it all the more difficult.

Karson delivered three kicks to Seith that all landed on his forearm. He then attacked him again with fast punches. Seith deflected them all and landed a blow that struck the reptilian in the shoulder. They kept going, Karson always moving around Seith. The Voxen then punched upwards towards Karson's face. He dodged downwards and it looked like he was going to counter with a kick.

Now! Daniel aimed the rifle at Seith and fired

Seith barely had time to react. He quickly raised his arm and blocked the shot that shattered his armor. Within a fraction of a second, Karson delivered a kick that connected with the interrogator's head. He stumbled backwards as the reptilian delivered devastating blows to the now vulnerable Voxen.

Karson's last attack was to take a knife from his holster and jam it directly into the neck of Seith. As he fell, his eyes showed fear for the first time, wide with his pupils contracted. Those eyes no longer held the icy glare they once had. The moment Daniel saw his eyes was the moment he lost his fear of Seith. The interrogator used Daniel's own mind against him to make him feel hopeless, alone, and worthless.

Seith choked on his own blood as he convulsed and panicked. Seconds later he gave one last gurgling sound and shudder, and then he was still. His eyes dilated and his muscles relaxed. Seith was no more. Karson quickly went to Daniel and broke the restraints.

Daniel fell to the ground. He was sweating and shaking. Never had he seen someone die slow like that. It was horrible to see someone choking and panicking, even if it was someone that was about to kill him. Vomit hit the ground as Daniel coughed and choked.

"Daniel, I know you are shaken, but we must move. Now. Take my hand." Karson offered his hand to Daniel.

Daniel saw the drops of blood on Karson's other hand. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind, if only just for a moment. It took all of his strength to reach for his hand. Was this how it was going to be from now on, just blood on the hands of his friends and him? Was this what it meant to live now? Karson lifted Daniel up off of the ground and guided him to the doors. Daniel got one final look at the corpse of Seith.

"I'm sorry." He whispered silently.

They walked away from the interrogation room and towards the forest to the east.


	7. The Past and the Plan

Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 7 for you! Read and review! I like to hear your feedback. I don't own Digimon. I own the rest of the story, haha. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7

The Past and the Plan

The trees stood tall with their branches twisting into one another. They were different from the ones on earth. The bark was flawlessly smooth over every tree. There were no abrasions, cuts, or groves. They stood menacingly tall, overlooking the city. Light from the city cast malevolent shadows on the ground around where Daniel and Karson were sitting to recover as shadows reeled around them like black snakes. The forest would keep them safe, but it might not let them relax.

Daniel sat a few feet from Karson, who was washing his knife and hands off in a cool stream that snaked around the lit city. It made a constant sound that would normally lull someone to sleep. But after recent events, sleep was forgotten, especially for Daniel.

_The blood_… he though to himself. _The blood choked him. He was panicking while he died. How would that feel like?_ Those fleeting last seconds of Seith's life consumed Daniel's mind. Whatever he did, he could not get those images out of his head.

"Daniel." Karson's voice cut through the still and quiet air, startling Daniel.

"Yeah?" His voice was barely a whisper. It was all he could muster.

"I apologize. I wish you did not have to see a death like his." Karson's voice was different than before. It held a solid deep tone rather than his usual hiss.

Daniel could only nod. He didn't have the focus to continue a conversation. He could only sit and think of the death of that interrogator. Karson stood and walked to Daniel while pulling something out of his side pouch he wore on his belt. He placed an object on the ground that suddenly opened and began emitting heat along with a dull light. After the heating device grew a bit brighter, he sat down opposite of Daniel. He pondered for a minute or two, and then began to speak.

"I remember seeing death for the first time. When my brother fought in the War of Lies, as the Ran-Ku called it." Karson looked up.

Daniel hardly knew Karson. He had never heard him speak in such a way. He only knew that he had a temper and was not a trusting person. Yet he is telling him a very personal story about him and his family. Daniel's attention focused on Karson's words

"On one of my home planet's moons, Kaross, my family lived in a small colony that devoted its existence to training and conditioning our race's most elite warriors. We felt that we always needed to be prepared. Foolish, that idea was. In time we realized that we simply lacked the technology required to fend off any of the other races. Yet, we still trained. We felt that if it took more than one of the enemy to kill us, then we would ultimately be victorious, even if only one of us survived. My brother was trained in combat like I am. He was trained to be faster than the enemy, to go around his defenses, and strike. Oh how I was jealous of him."

Daniel was transfixed on his story. Karson showed emotions that pulled on his own. This story was real, and it was very personal. Karson continued to describe his brother to Daniel, and he could picture who he was in his mind. He shared stories of him and his brother. How they would fight and Karson would always lose, how they helped each other through though times on the colony, and how they treasured each other.

"Then…" Karson's face turned grim. Daniel had a hard time picking up on his emotions, but he then discovered that it was in his species' eyes. They told him everything. Now they were full of grief and despair. "… there was the sound of the alarms. The great horns of our colony blared in the night. The war had begun. We saw the fighting, my brother and I. We watched as ships were torn to pieces by missiles and turret fire.

"Flames hit our moon as ships landed inside the city, burning the houses and structures around them. The Voxen and Calyptian warriors poured out of these ships and immediately started killing everyone. Men, women, children… it didn't matter. They were ruthless and showed no remorse. My brother led me to the secret tunnels to the shelters. He told me to stay hidden. Then…"

Explosions erupted all around Karson as he started to enter the secret tunnels with his brother. The hideout was well hidden in the deepest crevasses along the cliffs north of the colony. The moon was massive enough to hold a very thin atmosphere that only individuals trained in high atmosphere could breath. The surface temperature was temperate due to the small electromagnetic field that kept the surface from burning from the red star's massive radiation. The colony was placed next to a valley that was able to support life in the forms of small insects, rodents, and plants such as bushes, grasses, and trees.

A missile plummeted into the colony, taking out many houses and structures within the explosion's radius. Flames and smoke expanded from the impact, creating a cloud above the colony. Ships then sped into the clouds of debris, either to deliver more foot soldiers or provide covering fire for the larger vessels. The valley was set ablaze, due to the atmosphere being comprised of only oxygen. Karson and his brother had managed to escape the colony before too many troops were dropped. Karson's brother turned and faced him.

"Go! Hide yourself and stay. I mean it!"

"But Liacsen, I can help! I will not abandon you to these backstabbing demons!"

"You must listen. There are too many attackers for this small colony to fend off." Liacsen's eyes were kind to his little brother, though his voice was strict. He put his hand on Karson's shoulder.

"I will not hide while you fight!" Karson hissed. "I will fight beside you, brother!"

"Karson, I know we are taught to believe that our bodies are for fighting and defending what we are, but I won't let you die here, Karson. I will protect you until I draw my last breath. Now go!"

A rustling in the leaves caught the attention of both brothers, causing them to fall silent and turn towards the direction of the sound.

"What have we here, two younglings leading me straight to the hideouts, yes?"

A Voxen stepped from behind the brush and stood tall and proud as he looked intensely at the Ran-Ku before him. He wore armor as black as the smoke that rose above him in the distance.

"A shame your people cannot fight against us as well as we expected. It seems like overkill, sending our largest fleet to battle with such primitive creatures."

He took a step forward while drawing his gun out of its holster. "Die filth." The Voxen said menacingly as he pointed his pistol at Karson and fired.

The round whizzed through the air for what seemed like an eternity. Karson braced himself and waited for the bolt to hit, but it never did. He opened his eyes and saw his brother standing in front of him. The round had struck his chest, causing the flesh to smolder from the burning plasma. Liacsen wavered but held his stance, though it was weak.

"Run." He took one last glance at his younger brother.

Karson looked into his eyes and saw something he had never seen in another person. He simply knew he had to obey his brother, for this was his last request of him. He turned and bolted towards the tunnels. As he ran, he looked back to see his brother charging at the Voxen, taking wild yet accurate swings with his blade. The black armored Voxen could not react quickly enough and eventually faltered and fell to his knees.

"Seren, I need backup!" were the Voxen's last words as he took a blade to the chest. Liacsen stood silently for a few seconds before collapsing. He was still.

"No!" Karson's voice echoed ominously around him, as if the fading whispers of his cry told him that he was now alone. His brother was gone, murdered by a soldier of the Alliance. They were deceivers, liars, and they would all burn if he had anything to do about it. He slowly walked to his fallen brother, not wanting to accept his death. He wanted to approach him to see him alive. Beaten, but alive. He stood over Liacsen's body as shock immobilized him. Hot tears streamed down his scaly face. Mixed emotions filled him as he saw his bother's face. There was no pain or shock, but resolution. He was at peace when he fell.

"Karson!" A small voice startled him. He slowly turned around to see a small Ran-Ku girl running towards him. It was Telia, the little daughter of his trainer. She was around 11 years old in human standards. And he knew her very well due to dining with his mentor after training.

"Telia, no. We must go to the caves. Now!"

He briskly walked towards her. She suddenly stopped and held a terrified look. She was petrified and stared at something behind Karson. He turned around and was facing the barrel of a gun.

The pistol was being held by a tall Voxen with fur as black as night. He stared at Karson with his red eyes, his face unreadable. The Voxen was skilled enough to get so close to Karson without him knowing, making it seem impossible to do anything now.

"What is your name, Ran-Ku?" The Voxen said in his deep voice. His eyes never left Karson's

"My name will hold no meaning to you. You betrayed our trust! Your comrade killed my brother! You are killing so many of us! Why?!" Karson felt hopeless, yet found the courage to confront this killer.

"I wish to know your name. It holds meaning to me."

"Karson, if you simply must know. Now answer for your treachery!" Karson's voice was full of venom and spite and it had a surprising effect on the Voxen.

"I have no answer for you, I am sorry." He lowered his pistol and cast his eyes down to Karson's feet.

He was bewildered. Why would a Voxen, who is trained to show no mercy and to blindly follow orders, lower his weapon and his guard and furthermore, show emotion?

"Is this another trick? Why don't you kill me, you monster? Why don't-"

His words were cut short as the Voxen threw the gun aside and dropped to his knees, his face contorted with grief.

"Wha-… What is this?" Karson backed away, confused.

"I am Captain Seren Tan. I will not be a part of this massacre. This war is based on greed and deception. If I take part in it, there is no honor in my actions. I kneel before you, Karson of the Ran-Ku, to place judgment on me and decide my fate. Your brother fell to another captain. He did not deserve to die in such a manner. I place my life in your hands, for I believe that you deserve revenge against this so called 'Alliance'."

Karson stood there, his eyes fixed on Seren. As quick as a blur, he closed in on the Voxen, Clutched him on the shoulder and raised his blade.

"No!" Telia shouted at him. Tears running down her face. Karson ignored her and put his face inches from Seren's, his blade still raised.

"I do not like your species. They wear masks and are full of deception and pride. You put your life in my hands, thinking that a single life will purge my need for revenge for my fallen brother." He clasped the blade tighter, his eyes full of rage.

"I do not. But if I am to fight for this," He looked at Karson's brother. " then why fight for the corrupt: the deceitful. I do not have a purpose if my life is to be used for treachery such as this." Seren closed his eyes as he accepted his fate.

"You… you share the same thoughts as I do for the Alliance?" Karson loosened his grip on the blade.

"Not the Alliance as it was, but as it is. The original council would have never done this. It's the High priest, Alon. He has corrupted the Alliance. It's his Alliance now…" Seren looked into Karson's eyes and Karson saw truth.

He let Seren go and flipped his sword to where the hilt was facing the opposite of him. "If you were to pledge support to the Ran-Ku and rally the forces you could to strike at Alon, I will serve under you, Captain Seren Tan." Karson awaited a reply.

"Why would you make a decision so rapidly like this? Its not the Ran-Ku way." Seren kept his eyes on Karson as he rose to his feet.

"You didn't follow the Voxen way and that commands my respect. Your weapons aren't bloody with my people because I can't smell death on you. I will hold revenge against the right person, not you. I am not happy, and I don't particularly trust or like you, but I will try for the sake of our people. I will try for Liacsen." Karson held out his blade to Seren.

Daniel stared at Karson in disbelief. "That is where you and Seren first met? The war?"

"Yes, Daniel. I was so ready to kill Seren, but I saw that he was different and not like the monsters that killed my people. He didn't kill a single one, nor did he order his troops to kill. You may not know this, but it was very coincidental that you happened to be brought aboard his ship. Someone found out Seren's plans to rally forces to take on the High Priest. He then told others and sparked the mutiny. You were brought aboard right after it happened." He looked up at Daniel.

"That is coincidental." He looked away from Karson to ponder. The timing of his capture was perfect. He was placed in that cell with these very important people. Save for Mileiah, they were all involved in the War. Which made him wonder.

"Why was Mileiah in that cell, Karson?"

"She made a choice." Karson simply put.

He stood up and watched the water of the stream flow in its soft current. The light from the city peered through the trees just enough to see the sparkling of the water.

"She wanted to stop Alon more than all of us. She is part of a very wealthy family. Her older sister married Alon not too long ago."

Daniel's eyes went blank as he recollected the vision he had when he was with Rokusho. He was Mileiah, and the person her sister was marrying was Alon, meaning…

"It was a memory, not a dream." The words left his lips in a whisper.

"What?" Karson hadn't heard what he had said, but seemed intrigued nonetheless.

"Oh – eh, nothing. Just surprised to hear that he is part of her family." Daniel faked a surprised look at Karson, who seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Yes, it is hard to imagine. She has a very personal hate for him. I will let you ask her when we find her. But first…" Karson took out of his pocket a strange looking device.

It resembled a bulky wristwatch with small buttons and a couple of knobs. It was black with a glass looking plate on one of its many segments. When Karson slipped it over his wrist, the device closed on it so that it was snug. It then came to life with a beeping sound and a flash of light.

"It's a beacon tracker. And right now it's honed onto Rokusho's signal. We should be able to find him easily enough." He studied the device for a few seconds. "He's not too far. On the edge of the city." He pointed past Daniel in the direction they should move. After Karson picked up the heating device, they set out for Rokusho's location.

It didn't take long to find the building he was being kept in. At the edge of the city there was a small structure surrounded by a gate. The building was built very strong with metal and other alloys. The gate was at least 12 feet high. Two doors made of the same material as the building blocked access to their comrade.

"Getting Rokusho should be simple." Karson said simply.

"Uh, was that sarcasm? Because it looks like we are going to need no less than a tank to get through those doors." Daniel answered as he looked at the massive doors with awe, for he had never seen a structure such as this.

Karson motioned him to come closer. "Witness a simple program we installed just for this circumstance." As he finished he pressed a few buttons and the wristwatch beeped a couple of times. Karson then lifted his wrist close to his reptilian maw.

"Rokusho, we are stationed outside of the doors. Would you care to join us?" Amusement was in his voice.

"Of course." Rokusho's voice sounded from the device.

Suddenly, the lights around the structure shut off as the gates and doors opened. A mist exited the building as Rokusho stepped outside. He made his way to the others, moving deceptively silent for his massive size.

"There were no guards? No security?" Daniel asked, startled.

"Oh, there was." Rokusho looked at Daniel. "Nerve gas knocked out the guards and I can hack almost any system. This one was simple."

Daniel was impressed at how easy he could handle all of it at once. "So, what now?"

"Now we must find Seren. He's more inside the city, near the center." Karson was looking at the tracking device he wore as he spoke.

"How are we going to get in there? Reven's men will be looking for us."

"I'm not sure. It's too much ground to travel quickly without being noticed and we have no way of getting in the air." Karson was pensive, trying to figure out a plan.

"Perhaps I might be of help. I have a secret that even Seren doesn't know of." Rokusho spoke to them with a strange tone.

"What do you mean?" Karson was a little on edge. He didn't particularly like secrets, mainly because of the Ran-Ku's downfall to many betrayals over time.

Rokusho turned towards Karson. "I am a prototype soldier. A morpher of my species set in a slightly smaller form."

"What is a morpher?" Daniel asked, curious as to what he might mean.

"There are many types of my species." Rokusho explained. "I am a morpher, a Calyptian that can change forms."

"So I take it you can fly?" Karson asked as he pressed a couple of buttons on his tracker.

"Yes." Rokusho said plainly. He took a few steps back.

His fists pounded the ground as the transformation took place. Metal slid past metal in a symphonic clash. His chest expanded and separated into metal plates as his legs folded into his body and extended into thrusters. Moments later, Karson and Daniel were looking at a flying vehicle. A small gunner seat was positioned in the back while the main body of the aircraft could house three other people. Perfect for the small team they were.

"This is incredible! I never though you could do that." Daniel looked over his comrade's new form.

"This is impressive. A much needed advantage. We should be swift, Seren and Mileiah are waiting." Karson said, his voice now confident.


	8. Prodigy

Hi everybody. Here is chapter eight for you. I know that Renamon hasn't been in the story as much. She will be there soon, I promise. But for now, let us see what happens to the team in their rescue attempt. Enjoy and Review. I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 8

Prodigy

The night was dark and still as a sudden cold crept through the city while it fell asleep. The citizens were now retreating to their homes after a long day. The streets were still busy with traffic, but void of pedestrians. The city's light still shined brilliantly, its glowing presence covering the surrounding land in its hue. Rokusho, in his alternate form, flew silently high over the city. Small ice crystals formed in a few places along his vehicular body. Daniel and Karson were leaning out of the sides, their clothing flapping against the air as they moved towards their destination.

Daniel was never particularly afraid of heights, in fact he enjoyed the flight, as he was able to look at the buildings and their structure in more detail. Though as he looked, he couldn't stay distracted for very long. There was so much to think about. Like the interrogator's death that was still fresh in his mind, though Karson helped a little with that. There was also Reven and his betrayal, Seren's well-being, and Mileiah's as well.

Mileiah. She was an enigmatic person at best. She seemed to be timid in some circumstances and bold in others. There was also the connection and it's effects on both her and Daniel. He seemed to be having memories that he didn't before as visions that knocked him unconscious. He needed to be careful and try to push back the visions if he could. But there was one thing he was concerned about, her hatred for Alon. How is it affecting her? He couldn't know. There was one thing he did know, and it was that he needed to get to Seren so they could get Mileiah.

"How far to Seren's location?" Daniel had to raise his voice so that Karson could hear. The cold air made his voice waver a little a he shivered.

"Not far! Just a little further! It's down there!" He pointed towards the ground to Daniel's right. "The building with the marking of the council! It's where the politicians communicate with each other and the High Council!" Karson looked back at Daniel.

"Will it be hard to get in there? Sounds like it would have a lot of security!" Daniel was concerned for he knew that wherever politicians are, there was bound to be some sort of protection.

"No, I will be able to hack the systems and lock all doors but the ones you need to use. It should be simple, but be prepared to take down a little security." Rokusho's voice sounded around them, which made Daniel feel a little uneasy.

Daniel also felt ill at ease because of the fact that he might need to kill to get to Seren. Just the one death of the interrogator made him unable to do anything. But if he had to kill to rescue his commander and comrade, he would. Though he would prefer not to.

As they approached the building, they could clearly see the symbol that represented the counsel. The symbol was a rune that Daniel didn't understand and a runic circle surrounded it, each rune a different shape. The roof of the building could be seen just behind the symbol. It was wide and flat, so landing wouldn't be a problem for Rokusho. The entrance to the building was a single door at the far end of the roof. It stood taller than a door on earth and was surrounded by a strange series of symbols.

"The roof is as far as I can take you. I will not be able to fit inside this place. Remember, just follow the doors I unlock and be quick. Go!" Rokusho shouted as he landed on the platform, prompting Daniel and Karson to jump down and sprint towards the door. Rokusho had already compromised the security and released the locks leading to the top story of the building. As they drew near, Karson darted ahead to open the door. He looked back at Daniel and raised a fist to hit the holographic release and nodded his head to ask if he was ready. Daniel nodded in return and started running to the door again when a voice suddenly rang in his head for a brief second, causing him to falter.

_Daniel stop! It's a trap! Stop! _The words were clear and spoken by a familiar voice, though it was panicked and terrified. Daniel stood still for a moment, not sure what to think. Then he snapped back to reality and turned to Karson, shouting and waving for him to get away from the door.

Karson flashed a look of confusion as he stood to run back. The door suddenly blasted apart as he took his first step, sending the reptilian tumbling a few feet. Daniel ran to his friend, hoping that he was alive.

"I'm fine, we have to go!" Karson said as he approached him. Daniel reached for his outstretched arm, but was knocked down by a very large Voxen.

Daniel saw that they were the Voxen that guarded Reven at the spaceport. To their side was Seren with his hands tied behind his back. He turned to see that Rokusho had been restrained by the same material he had seen when they were prisoner. They brought Seren and Rokusho next to him and Karson, lining them up. They were helpless.

"So, what brings you three here?" Seren said with forced amusement in his voice. He turned towards Daniel, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we decided to see if you wanted to go sightseeing with us, after we rescued you and everything. How are we doing?" Daniel asked with the same forced sarcasm and amusement.

Seren looked towards the sky as he spoke "Hmm, we have a pretty good view, so I guess that's a start." A slight forced chuckle emanated from him as the men lined up to face them. One spoke.

"You are all charged with treason against Alon and his people! We were ordered to capture and eliminate you. This, we shall do now." Spite and anger was in every word this Voxen spoke, as he looked each in the eye with malice.

"NO!" A voice sounded from behind Reven's men, causing each to look towards the source.

Reven then strode into view, pointing an accusing finger at the Voxen. Reven's eyes were cold as ice yet full of rage. "You dare go against my orders? I ordered that no harm would come to these prisoners, yet you would openly disobey me and speak words that come from Alon? Explain your actions, Nilus!" By this time he had closed the distance between them and was staring into Nilus's eyes, inches away.

"I don't take my orders from you, sir. I take them directly from Alon." As he finished his sentence, he lunged forward and slid a dagger into Reven's stomach. As he fell, Nilus threw the blade into the ground. "He hereby dismisses you of duty." He then turned to Daniel and the others.

"Alon also hereby sentences you to death." As he spoke these words the other Voxen men drew their guns and aimed at their respective targets. "Any last words?"

Daniel either out of bravery or stupidity, he wasn't quite sure which, stood and faced Nilus. For reasons unknown, he wasn't afraid.

"You are a fool. You are all foolish and corrupted. Even the ignorant human can see through the blatant lies and stupidity that Alon spews from his throne. Yet you, the smart and brave Voxen, with all of your knowledge and advanced ways of thinking, couldn't be any blinder. I pity you." Daniel didn't know why he said this. He didn't think that it would serve any purpose. He just simply thought that it should be said.

"Your skull will soon mimic the emptiness of your words." Nilus pointed his pistol at Daniel's head. "Goodbye human." He began to squeeze the trigger.

Nilus eyes then grew wide with pain. Daniel saw Reven stand and use the knife that was thrown away to stab Nilus in the back. The next movements were even faster than the first. Reven then took Nilus's arm and pointed the gun that it wielded at the furthest Voxen from him and forced Nilus to fire. He then threw him into the next Voxen and stabbed the final one before returning and finishing off the one who was now pinned under Nilus. He then turned Nilus over on his back.

"Lessin-tushaunt caboser larra-gat, Nilus. Nerran." Reven sank the blade into Nilus's chest. He kneeled for a time, wincing from the pain of his wound. He looked at Seren and slowly stood to approach him.

With a quick movement, Seren was released from his restraints. Reven was now on his knees looking up at him. His eyes followed Seren as he undid the other restrains of his comrades and then stood before him again.

"I don't know you anymore, Reven." Seren's words were soft yet stern. "You betray me and then save me. What is it that drives you to do these things?" Seren waited for a reply, staring into the eyes of his former friend.

"You do know me, more than you realize. You know I wouldn't do these things unless I absolutely had to." He knelt there, his hand clutching his stomach. His eyes drifted to the ground, then back up again. "They threatened to kill my daughter, Seren. She is now with Mileiah. They said they only wanted your capture, not your death."

"Where, Reven? Where are they?"

"Not far. They are in a large bunker south of this building. Seren, I know you may not forgive me for my actions, but please save my daughter from those monsters."

"Enough." Seren placed his hand on Reven's shoulder. "I forgive you. You did what you though was right and you have redeemed yourself by saving us. I still call you my friend."

"Hmm." Relief showed on Reven's face, then it was suddenly replaced by pain. He dropped down to his side. Seren knelt down to catch him and gently laid him down.

"Unfortunately," Reven continued, "I will not be able to stay as your friend in this life. The blade was poisoned, there's nothing anyone can do."

Pain was apparent in Seren's face. He placed his friends hand in his. "You have my word that you will be avenged. Alon has taken too much from many people, and now from me. I will kill him."

"I agree he must die." Reven's breathing was becoming labored. "But Seren… do not use my death… as an excuse… to change who you are…"

"I promise." Seren shed no tears, but he was noticeably shaken.

"Good… take this…" He handed over a small device that was round and metallic. Its edges were designed strangely with grooves and holes. "This holds Alon's plan… and important information… on my daughter. Save her… plea…" And then Reven was still. Seren Clutched the device in his hand and closed his eyes.

"Nerran, Reven."

Daniel held out his hand for Seren, who took it and stood back up.

"What does nerran mean? I wish to know."

"Nerran means farewell. Though the way he said it to Nilus was different. He said, 'Embrace the ending of your foul life, Nilus. Farewell.' Mine was simply a farewell to a friend." Seren held the device out to Daniel. "This is a data core. Important things are on this, yet we cannot know what it holds until we get to a ship with a compatible computer."

"Does your ship have one?" Daniel stared at the data core, trying to distract himself from the deaths that just occurred.

"My frigate does, but not the ship we arrived in. Rokusho can't read the core because it's designed to block all Calyptian attempts to hack it. We need to find a command center, a laboratory, or a special computer."

Karson and Rokusho walked up to the others. Rokusho was back in his original form. Karson looked at the device and then back to Seren.

"We must go. Others are coming and I let them know about Reven. He will have a proper ceremony. He died with honor." Karson did a salute to Reven.

"We must make haste to Mileiah and Reven's daughter." Rokusho pointed behind Seren. "They are located not far from here, just as Reven stated."

Seren pocketed the data core and looked at the others.

"Let's move out."


	9. Mileiah

Here is another chapter for my lateness. I don't own Digimon. Read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 8

Mileiah

The timing simply couldn't have been more perfect. She tried to contact Daniel the moment he was making his way towards the door, and stopped him. She didn't know what had happened after that, but she felt as that he was safe now.

Earlier, Mileiah was questioned about the motives of her crewmates, as well as the identity of the human. They had the names and limited information on Seren, Rokusho, and Karson, but they were lacking on their incentive and more personal information. Mileiah lied, claiming to not know of any personal information or the name of the elusive human. They shocked her, hit her, and used mind tactics, which had all failed to break her.

The room she was in was dark and stagnant. The only source of illumination was that of a light that shined down in Mileiah's face. She was worried about the little Voxen girl that she left when she was taken. She did not know her, but was certain she was important somehow. She wanted to learn where she came from and how to get her back home. But now she was fighting with pain. She told lie after lie to protect her crewmates. She used tactics to throw them off, but she was getting tired and was unable to think of any complex ideas. Now she was concentrating on a singular one.

"I do not know the human. I don't know anything about the others. I was unconscious until I arrived here." Mileiah had repeated herself many times and stuck to the same phrasing. The Voxen interrogator lifted an electrical probe to her stomach to electrocute her again with a strange energy.

"Enough, we no longer need her cooperation." The other Voxen in the room stepped up to the elevated platform Mileiah was strapped to. "Take her back to the room with the other one. We are about to spring a trap on these vermin when they try to get into the tower for Seren." He took the electrical probe out of the interrogator's hand and stabbed it into the platform. "You will be punished later for your lack of cooperation." He turned and walked out of the room.

Mileiah was taken forcefully back to her room. There, the interrogator threw her to the ground then locked the door behind him as he left.

Mileiah's fellow prisoner rushed to help her. She was a very young Voxen, a child. She helped Mileiah into a large chair where she tried to make her comfortable.

The room wasn't a cell, but a luxurious apartment like accommodation. A horrible joke from the Voxen in charge of the complex, saying that his special guests should be treated to a 'special room', where Mileiah will watch her friends die.

"Are you ok?" The little Voxen girl said. "Does it hurt bad?"

"I will be ok, I need to warn the others somehow. If I don't, they… they will die…" Mileiah's composer fell apart. She had been through so much and the bond took a little, but constant toll on her. She had been beaten, electrocuted, and had her mind played with. All of this was after she just recovered from a lethal wound.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she covered her face. She shook from the physical and mental stresses she had to go through to keep her friends safe. And now all of it was for nothing. She failed, she kept repeating in her mind. After everything, she failed.

"It's going to be ok…" The little girl hugged her in an attempt to comfort the weeping Voxen. She knew that someone was going to be hurt or killed, but she still wanted to help comfort Mileiah, though she didn't know how. She still tried her best to make her feel better.

Mileiah turned to the little Voxen and put her hands on her shoulders. "I know, Shiari. I know it's going to be ok. I know." She sniffed and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Do you think we have a communicator in here? We can call them!" Shiari exclaimed to give Mileiah hope.

"I doubt they would have one in here." She replied with a slight smile. "Wait…"

She remembered some of the rules and processes that a bond had. She didn't know how to do it, but she could try and contact Daniel before it was too late.

"They say that there is a power in the bond that allows you to send thoughts and feelings to one another." Mileiah said out loud.

"You have a bond with Seren then!?" Shiari said as she looked up at her. "But Seren is the one inside."

"Can you keep a secret? It's very important." Mileiah looked down at her for an answer.

"Mhmm! I promise!"

"My bond is not with Seren. It was an accident, but my bond is with the human."

"Oh, that's against the rules, isn't it?" She looked worried.

"Yes, but I didn't do it on purpose. I was scared and very hurt."

"Oh, I get it! Ok! I won't tell anyone. It was an accident. You shouldn't get in trouble for something you couldn't control." Shiari smiled up at Mileiah.

"You are smart for your age, you know." Mileiah smiled back.

"Thanks!"

"Ok, now. We are going to have to be quiet for a little while so I can concentrate, ok?" Mileiah stood and focused her energy and mental strength. She tried to see if she could synchronize the power she had with her thoughts and push them farther than herself. But where would she push it? Where was Daniel?

"You know, since you have the bond with Daniel, your thoughts should reach out to him automatically. That's what my daddy says." Shiari said in a low voice, so she wouldn't startle Mileiah.

"Really? I… guess ill just try to reach out." Mileiah answered as she readied herself.

_The bond in incredibly taxing on Daniel_, Mileiah thought to herself. _His mind is strong, but not ready for this kind of connection. I need to be gentle, or I could kill him_.

She reached out and tried to find Daniel with her thoughts and powers. She didn't feel or sense anything different. She had never had mental contact with another being before, but her race was genetically compatible with the chemistry and biology of such things. She felt nothing different, just silence. She could feel her own thoughts and her power moving through her, but nothing else. She pushed harder, testing the limits of her own powers. She suddenly could feel something; something that was foreign to her own thoughts. It was protected and only a little was getting through at a time. It was like looking through a keyhole into a dimly lit room. She tried to get through, but was stopped by the barrier.

_I have to be gentle, but this wall is stopping me from reaching him. I have to break through to save him, but I might hurt him…"_ She rattled her own mind trying to decide what to do, and her power was draining fast. _The distance must be great to take such a toll on me."_

She decided to break through with a violent, but controlled stab into his mind. At first, she thought she had seriously hurt him, but then realized that she was feeling the mental strain he was feeling because of the bond. She had to be quick and tell him to not go into the building that Seren was in. Suddenly, her heart sank.

_No! You are already there! _She could see what he saw, and he was making his way towards the door.

_Stop! _Daniel was about to start running.

_Daniel, stop! _Daniel took the first few steps, about to go into a sprint.

_Daniel stop! It's a trap! Stop! _She frantically shouted with her mind and with her own voice.

Daniel nearly fell and looked around before signaling Karson to head back. Then the connection broke.

Mileiah fell to her knees, panting from the exhaustion. It was hard for her to concentrate on anything.

"Mileiah!" Shiari helped her back into the big chair. "Are you ok?"

"Uh… I… yeah… I'm alright." She looked around as her thoughts came back to her. "I saved him. I saved them, Shiari."

"Yay!" She bounced up and down. "What are we going to do now?"

"They will come and get us soon" Mileiah looked out of the building's window. "We need to be prepared."

She felt that he was safe for now. And she also felt Daniel's determination to save her. She stopped him from going to the door and saved him.

The timing simply couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
